The War
by KHfan22
Summary: Nearly a decade has passed and a new enemy as set forth to take the Sheer of Hearts in their control. With his strength weakening as days pass by will Sora be able to save the one he loves with help of old friends?
1. Chapter 1

_**Thinking of you, where ever you are.**_

* * *

_Unknown Pov_

It's dark and lonely.

I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes. It all happened so fast... a scream, a call, and pain. I closed my eyes hoping to see anything that will help me. But my visions are not on my side. I began to think that all forces of life has turned their backs on me... and Darkness, filled with pain, sadness and anger has taken me in like a kind mother taking in a hungry, lonely, beaten up child.

_**

* * *

**_

Two days earlier

_Rika's Pov_

"Oh hello Rika! Are you here to help again?" A man with tan skin and black hair smiled. His face was young but still wrinkled a little with age.

I smiled and chuckled. "You should know that since the first week of summer. I will be here for the first half of the week." I said.

"Of course, the children have become a handful so many times I guess I forgot. But still I must thank you. Ever since you finished college you have been helping around town." He said.

I picked up a girl who was tugging at my jacket. "I will do all I can to cause happiness and joy in the world." I said and walked off to meet all the children in the orphanage.

"Rika! What will we do today?" The girl in my arms asked.

Other children became quiet, eager to hear my decision.

I thought. "Well it is a sunny day, so let's go to the fields and play there." I said.

The children cheered in agreement and ran to get ready.

The man appeared and chuckled. "A day in the field? I fear there's going to be a lot of trouble."

I turned to him and shook my head. "I'll see about that Mr. Tashi." I said and heard a shout.

"HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE?" Hikari's voice yelled though out the worn out house.

"Kari, please use inside voices." I said as she skipped into the house. "And please do not skip. You may get-"

_CRASH!_

"-hurt..." I sighed as Hikari tripped over the coffee table and fell face first to the green worn out carpet.

"Ouch..." She muttered and I helped her up.

I turned to Mr. Tashi and smiled. "Perhaps you should get some rest." I said.

"Oh no, I cannot leave the young ones to two innocent ladies. I maybe near my 50s but I'm alive as a rampaging horse!" He laughed and went to get his coat.

Hikari walked up to me and looked at me closely.

I raised a brow and frowned. "What?" I asked.

"Are you even thinking about him?" She asked.

I looked away and closed my eyes. "It's been 8 years since we last saw each other in person, and it's been a year since we seen each other in our dreams. Yes, I'm thinking about him, but I don't know if he's thinking about me." I said.

"It's not like him to forget about friend, let alone his girlfriend." Hikari said.

I sighed and looked out the window but my leg was pulled. I looked down to see Mina, the young girl who I first met the first time I came here.

"Are ya talkin abou Key Masta?" She asked.

"Yes, Mina," I said and picked her up. "... How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Sin Mizz 'Ikari talk ed." She said.

I smiled and saw the other children come out begging to leave the house and into the fields. "Was anybody with you?" I asked.

She shook her head furiously and smiled. "NOPE!"

I poked her on the nose softly and set her down.

"Come on, let's go to the fields." I said.

They cheered and began to run out the door.

"H-hey! Wait! Let Rika and Hikari be in front!" Mr. Tashi said and ran out the door as well.

Hikari and I smiled at each other and walked out with Mina.

* * *

**(KHfan22: Alas! The moment you've been waiting for the beginning of the final Trilogy! XD =O Sora and Rika haven't been talking to each other? Le gasp! Por que?!? I will try to get chapter 2-15 up bewteen the 26th of November and the first of december since I have a Thanksgiving break that day. =) umm... oh yes... Do keep in mind that no suggestions will be taken for this story is COMPLETED. I'm just in the process of separating the chapters and uploading it. Meanwhile if you've been reading my "Brawlin One-Shots" then a Two-Shot is coming up after Thanksgiving and on Christmas Eve.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora: Hey, KHfan22 isn't here yet!**

**Roxas: Hurry and say it!**

**KHfan22: I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts I and Kingdom Hearts II.**

**Sora: Rrrrrrgh...**

**KHfan22: (smirk) Sorry that I say this now instead of chapter 1. Anywhos I don't think I mentioned the _words_ at every beginning of the chapter. That's a theme to the chapter. Umm Some chapters do not have a theme though... Can't think ob anything to say... XD.**

**Sora: Why can't you let us do the Disclaimer?!**

**KHfan22: Arrive here early then...**

**Roxas: We did.**

**KHfan22: Arrive earlier...**

**Sora/Roxas: ROAR! (attack)**

**KHfan22: (runs away)**

_

* * *

_

_I'm sorry... I wasn't there... to protect you... Please forgive me..._

_Next day_

_Rika's Parent's House_

"How is our daughter, Serena?" Ivan asked.

"She went to help at the Orphanage again. That's what she said." Serena said.

_Knock, Knock._

"Huh, we're not expecting any visitors." Serena said and walked to the door. She froze as she looked through the hole revealing two figures with white coats.

Their faces were hidden under their hoods most like the Organization XIII.

She locked the chain in place of the door and opened the door so the door opened a little. "What do you need?" She asked kindly.

"Does the girl of Rika live here?" The man nearest to the opening asked.

Serena felt her heart beat faster. "No, she has moved out." She said.

"Oh that's a shame... Do you know where she is or where she lives?" The man asked.

"No." Serena lied.

"Why it's not nice to lie." He said. His voice came from behind her.

She gasped as two hands grabbed her and beat her to the ground.

"Serena!" Ivan yelled, but he was beaten up easily.

The second man searched the house while the first man watched them. The second man came back and shook his head.

"What... will you do to us?" Ivan asked.

"If we see to it that you are useless then we will destroy your lives. If you reveal the truth that this lady has refused to give us then there might be a possibility that we'll let you live." The first man said.

"How do you know my wife is lying?" He asked.

"We're not that dumb," The second man said.

"Who are you? Why do you want our child?" Serena asked weakly.

"That is not for you to know. If we told you we would have to kill you." The second man said.

"Now where is Rika or where is her house?" The first man asked again.

The parents looked at each other and they closed their eyes.

"We will say nothing." Ivan said.

"Very well..." The first man said.

_

* * *

_

Rika

I smiled as I watched the children play.

"Rika! Rika!" A voice called out and Hikari, Mr. Tashi and I turned to the speaker. He was a man older than me and Hikari. He was my friend for a long time now.

I could trust what he says. "What is it Zane?" I asked.

He ran his hand through his brown messy hair. "I'm sorry, Rika. I found your parent's house in ashes,"

I froze.

"And your parents-"

I pushed Zane away and started running towards town. I ignored the people calling my name to talk to me. I only wanted to see if this was true. I want to know if my parents are really dead. I stopped at the ground where ashes were still not blown away. I closed my eyes and walked slowly until I was right in front of my parent's house. I turned to the house and opened my eyes. I froze wide eyed at the burnt house.

It was all ashes nothing was holding the shape of what it used to look like.

A hand fell on my shoulder and I saw it was one of the police.

I shrugged his hand off. "Excuse me." I said and walked to where the house was.

Many of the police told me that I was not allowed to enter the scene but I didn't care at all.

I stopped as one approached me. I looked at him. "Are my parents found?" I asked.

He seemed surprised about the question and looked at the other policemen.

"Answer me." I said.

"No, we looked but they were not found." He said.

I closed my eyes and raised my hand.

Ashes swirled and blew off into the wind revealing my mother.

The policemen were shocked as I ran to my mother.

I looked at her face and felt for a pulse. I backed off and looked at another pile of ashes. I ran to it and moved it away with Areo. I looked at my dad and checked for a pulse as well. I looked at my lap and shook my fist.

"Miss Rika..." The chief of the policeman called me.

I turned to him and he closed his eyes.

"We have talked to the neighbors and they had said something about two men in white coats arriving at your parent's house earlier. I thought you would like to know this fact." He said.

I stood up and wiped my tears away. "Is that all, Chief?" I asked.

"We tried looking for more evidence but we didn't find any thing but what we found out from the neighbors of your parents. We will back off to see if you can find any." He said.

I looked around and shook my head. "Men with white coats... They are surely not from this world. They would be smart enough to not leave any evidence lying around. And how the house is burnt... no ordinary fire can do this. These men who have killed my parents and destroyed the house can use magic. They are not to be taken lightly. It would be best if you call your men out of this case. For safety that is..." I said.

The Chief was shocked and nodded.

I bit my thumb and left the burnt house.

"Rika..." Hikari and Zane came up to me and I looked back.

I looked away and my tears vanished in my command. "I want to get out of here guys." I said and walked away.

Hikari and Zane looked at each other and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**KHfan22: Ewww.... short chapter... :( This chapter is important but it just happens so fast! .**

**Rika: *looks at chapter* T.T Oh dear...**

**Sora: I'll kill you!**

**KHfan22: If you did then who's going to post the story?**

**Sora: ...**

**KHfan22: mhmm... that's right...**

_

* * *

_

We pray for our sorrows to end.

_

* * *

_

The Next Day

I was staying with Zane at his house and he rubbed my cheek.

"It's alright, Rika, why don't we get Hikari and go take a walk?" He asked.

I looked up at him and he smiled. I nodded. "I guess fresh air is good enough. It's better than nothing." I said and he pulled me up.

He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. "I don't like the fact that you're empty inside. I know your parents are gone, but cheer up. At least a little bit." He whispered. He dragged me to the door and we found Hikari about to knock.

"Oh, hello. I wanted to ask of you would take a walk." She said.

"That's exactly what we're going to do." Zane said and closed the door.

I walked between Zane and Hikari and listened to them talk. But my ears didn't catch anything of what they were saying. It took me a while to notice that Zane and Hikari were knocked down.

A hand grabbed me and a man with a white coat leaned in at me.

I narrowed my eyes and blasted him away with Areo.

Another man with a white cloak tried to hold me, but I blew him away as well.

"Men in a white coat. You killed my parents." I said.

"It cannot be helped. You are the Sheer of Hearts. You are what we need." They said standing up.

I yelled in anger and tried to summon Night Rider and Angel's Heart, but I was held tightly by another one and heard Hikari call my name. I closed my eyes and five lights floated around me and disappeared in the sky. I felt someone hit me on the neck and I went limp.


	4. Chapter 4

_What happened?_

* * *

_Unknown Pov_

Wet... Salty... The smell of Ocean... It smells like...

I opened my eyes and looked around. I gasped as pain in my chest erupted. I stood up and saw two figures next to me. I gasped and went in between them. I shook them. "Axel! Demyx!" I said.

They groaned but didn't wake up.

"Krixa?"

I froze and looked up.

There a face I never thought to see was right in front of me.

I jumped on him and captured his lips in a deep kiss.

He closed his eyes and ran his hands through my long blonde hair which felt so good.

I broke the kiss and he blinked.

"What is the meaning of this? H-how did you get here? Why am I here?" He asked sitting up.

I put my hands to my chest and closed my eyes. "Roxas, do you feel it?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah something in the chest right? First there was confusion, pain and then... feelings." He sighed.

I pulled him up and looked around. "Alright, let's get these two up. Roxas can you find Sora, Riku and Kairi? If this happened to us then probably Namine." I ordered.

He smirked. "Still giving directions like the Organization is still here." He said.

I blushed and slapped him on the back of his head.

He took cover and laughed while running off.

I slapped Demyx and Axel at the cheeks and they blinked.

"Krixa!" They were about to tackle me but they grunted in pain.

"Ouch... What was that?" Axel asked pressing his hands to his chest.

Demyx whimpered and I laughed.

They looked at me and I smiled.

It was nice to feel happiness. My laughs were now full of life.

"Come on, you guys. Get up and let's see if we can find the Keyblade Master and his friends." I said.

"Ah, the Ocean is so relaxing..." Demyx said standing up and following me. He looked around and saw a ball heading towards us. "AHH! Watch out!" He said and dived for the sand.

I caught the ball swiftly and threw it back.

"Oof!" A voice called in pain and a thud was heard.

"Oh my gosh! Tidus, are you alright?" a girl screamed.

"Funny... I can't feel my body..." A voice muttered and a laugh roared out.

"Ah ha! She got ya mon!" An older voice said.

"Geez you still act like kids!" The girl said.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Who's there?" He said.

Two faces popped up suddenly while another one came slowly with pain.

Axel chuckled. "It looks like you got that guy." He said.

"Stop fooling around..." I muttered and frowned. "I'm sorry that hurt your friend there..." I said.

"It's alright! It happens all the time!" The girl waved.

"Do you know anyone by the name of... Sora?" I asked.

"How do you know Sora? Oh! You must be one of his friends from other worlds!" The girl said.

"Err..." The three said.

"You! Why are you back?" A yell asked.

They turned and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**KHfan22: Oh geez!!! Why are these chapters so short?!? T.T sorry guys. It's probably a good thing that I'm posting 15 chapters at a time...**

**Sora: Why are you complaining that these chapters are short? You should know already since you wrote them!**

**KHfan22: I wrote this a long time ago... -.-**

**Sora: ...**

**KHfan22: Well anyways I really like this chapter. It's so sad yet it will make you go-**

**KHfan22/Rika: Awwwwww....**

**Sora: -.-" Hey Rika...**

**Rika: ^.^ you missed me!!! (huggles Sora)**

**Sora: ^.^**

**KHfan22: Anywhos... Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_I miss your presence, your touch, your smell, your smile and most of all... your kisses. I miss you too much to live..._

_

* * *

_

No Pov

"Sora, my best man! How is it?" Axel asked wrapping his arm around Sora's shoulder.

Sora narrowed his eyes and ducked away from Axel. "Why are you back?" He repeated.

Krixa walked up and slapped Sora on the face.

Sora, along with everyone, was shocked at Krixa's action.

"Although I wasn't able to make any contact and talk to her... you! You didn't think of her at all didn't you?" Krixa yelled.

Sora rubbed his cheek and kept silent.

Krixa caught Sora's jacket and pulled him close. "She thought about you every day, all these eight years. Then you two stopped talking to each other making me and Roxas unable to see each other for a whole year! What happened? I demand to know!" Krixa yelled.

"Krixa, calm down." Demyx said.

"No... She's right. I haven't talked to... Rika in our dreams for a whole year. It was too painful for me to not feel her presence, her touch, her smell, and most of all her kisses. I could only talk to her and see her smile. I need her, but not like those seven years... I thought about her every day as well, but forced myself to not use that bracelet. I hid it away." He said.

Krixa set Sora down and stepped back.

Sora turned to the beach and took a deep breath. "I miss her so much... I haven't been talking to Kairi and Riku as much as... ten years ago when Destiny Islands was destroyed. I need her by my side right now..." Sora's voice broke and he quickly wiped his tears away.

Everybody was silent and Krixa forced Sora to his feet. "Come on; take us to your house. We'll talk there." She muttered.

Sora sighed and dragged himself towards his house. He waved lazily at Tidus, Selphie and Wakka. "You can come along if you like." He muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**KHfan22: Yet another short one! and Chapter 7 is even worse... O.O **

_

* * *

_

Stand up for what is right even if you're alone.

_

* * *

_

Rika's Pov

I glared at the four on my left and right. I looked up at the ninth one in front of me. I narrowed my eyes.

The leader raised her arms in a "welcoming" manner. "Welcome, Sheer of Hearts. We are the White Knights. We would like to ask you to use your powers to create a universe that is to our liking." The leader said.

The leader pulled off the white hood, revealing long black hair with a face seeming to go around 30. She had a red left eye and a blue right eye. Her skin was fair but a little pale. She closed her eyes and sighed. "This universe is full of evil and we wish to destroy that evil so the universe is only but goodness. If you join us we will take use of your powers and rid of all evil. We will make this universe a better place and it shall stay that way until-" She paused as I chuckled.

I closed my eyes tuning her out. "As Sheer of Hearts, the one who hold balance to the universe along with Light and Darkness, I simply... decline your offer." I said.

Gasps ran around the eight and the leader looked at me sternly. "And why not?" She asked.

"You're simply asking me to destroy the darkness. I alone cannot balance the universe without one of the two alone. So if one is gone then the Universe will be unbalanced and everything will fall out of place. It is simple as common sense." I said.

"I was afraid of that..." She said and I gasped as chains held me to the ground leaving me only to crouch on my knees. "We will be kind enough to strip your name away from you and place it upon ourselves if you do not mind. Actually we won't care if you mind. We will simply force the title away from you and balance the universe ourselves." She said smirking.

"I'd like to see you try." I said.

"You will indeed." She said.

"Number nine, take her to the cell. She will not be needed for the moment." The leader said.

"Yes, madam." She said.

"And I expect no mistakes, remember last time?" The leader asked.

The group laughed and the figure addressed as number nine came up to me.

She snapped her fingers and the chains disappeared.

I stood up painfully and slowly, but she dragged me away. I grunted in pain and her grip surprisingly loosened. I looked back slightly to see no one in the room. 'They can teleport themselves silently. Most unlike the Organization.' I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_We're together again... Like one big reunion... With a situation in our hands..._

* * *

Hikari and Zane stood before a dark portal.

Hikari was the one shocked. "How?" She asked.

"Oh, when that copy Zane and I joined together I somehow been able to make these portals." He said.

"It's like the Organization's portals... Right let's go to Destiny Islands." She said.

Zane smiled. "It's nice to know you're taking things seriously." He said.

Hikari walked into the portal with Zane behind her. Hikari yelped as a young lady with blonde hair and a white plain dress crashed into her, making them tumble to the ground.

"Whoa!" Zane oblivious to what has happened came out of the portal and fell on the two girls.

A chuckle came from a young man with silver hair and helped the three up. "Are you alright Namine?" He asked.

"Y-yes..." The blonde haired girl said.

"Namine?" Hikari asked.

"That's me." She said.

"Ah, Hikari and Zane." Riku smirked. "I'd never thought to see you again." He said.

"Riku, what was all that noise?" a young lady's voice called.

"Kairi!" Hikari yelled.

"Hikari?" Kairi gasped as Hikari ran to hug her. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"You better hide your friend Sora." Zane muttered.

"Why? What's going on?" Kairi asked.

Hikari stepped back and narrowed her eyes. "Rika's been kidnapped."

* * *

**KHfan22: Again a pitiful chapter... :/**


	8. Chapter 8

_We must be prepared for the journey that awaits us..._

* * *

Sora sat with the former nobodies and everything was silent.

The door slammed open and the next thing Sora knew was a pain across his face and his arm as he crashed to the floor.

He groaned but a foot kicked his sides and he curled into a ball hoping the fury of his beater will stop.

"H-Hikari stop this at once!" Krixa yelled and pulled Hikari away from Sora.

"Damn it... Sora!" She yelled and Roxas helped Sora up.

Sora held his sides and rubbed his face. "Damn, Hikari, why are you here?" He asked. His anger was gone once he saw Hikari's tears and Zane's frown at the door. "S-something happened to Rika didn't it?" He asked.

Hikari rushed outside pushing Zane out of the way.

Zane walked in and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I would beat you up for the sadness you caused Rika, but I rather not... You're her boyfriend and she would kill me if she found out..." He muttered. "Listen real well Keyblade Master..." Zane stared at Sora coldly. "I'm sure you know that Rika's been depressed ever since you stopped talking to her, but what you don't know is that Rika's been kidnapped." He said.

Sora froze and took hold of Zane's collar. "Kidnapped? By who?" He asked.

"Easy there... We don't know who it was. They were completely different from the Organization XIII. All we know is that they wear white coats and can teleport silently. Rika's parents were killed in a fire, but she believes it was done by magic, because the whole building was gone into ashes. We were taking a walk when we were knocked down and they took her away." Zane said.

Sora let go and sat in the chair.

Zane moved so Kairi, Riku, and Namine can come in. "Don't worry, Sora, Rika was sad because of you, but the kidnappings were not caused by you. What will you do?" He asked.

"I'll save her. I'll go out there and find Rika," Sora said standing up. "And I'll beat those guys in the white coats." He muttered.

"Glad to hear that, but only one thing you're missing." Zane knocked on his head. "You're missing one short Gummi Ship." He said.

Sora glared and rubbed his head. He watched as Zane pulled out something that looked like a small ship.

"Heh, too big to be playing with ships don't you think?" The 23-year old Riku asked.

"It's not a toy." Zane muttered and placed it on the table so everyone to look at it.

Demyx picked it up and examined it.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"That is what we're riding in." Zane said.

"This little thing? Ha!" Axel burst into fits of laughter.

"It's a Gummi Block..." Sora said.

"Not a Gummi Block, think if it as a... oh... Gummi Ship." Zane said. "It's just shrunken into a tiny little piece of Gummi Block. Thanks to Rika's magic." He said.

"Alright so we got Transportation, where do we go?" Axel asked.

"We should go to Disney Castle. Yeah, Donald and Goofy would be a great help..." Sora paced to one wall and then to another wall. He paused still thinking. "No... Donald and Goofy have done enough help, but we still need to get there to see if King Mickey has any information... but is the walls protecting the worlds down? Are we allowed to leave Destiny Islands?" Sora started pacing again. He was obviously not noticing everyone leaving.

"Sora... Sora..." Riku stopped Sora by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Get. Some. Sleep. We're tired, it's almost midnight." He said.

Sora looked and saw Zane and Riku the only ones left. He sighed, "After hearing the news today I'll probably not sleep at all." He said.

Riku looked at Zane. "Alright then, better a headache then no sleep..." He said.

"What are you-" Sora eyed Riku, but Zane knocked him on the back of his head.

"He's always like this?" Zane asked.

"He finally gained the brains to plan something out." Riku said.

Zane slung Sora over his shoulder and followed Riku towards his room.

* * *

**Sora: Man, why did you have to hit me so hard?**

**Zane: Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength.**

**Hikari: You so do!! You've been lifting weights since you graduated from High School!**

**KHfan22: -.- umm yeah... that's nice to know Hikari...**


	9. Chapter 9

_You're willing to risk your life to save me?_

* * *

_Rika's Pov_

I looked at the plates of food that was left untouched. I closed my eyes and heard keys cling.

The door swung open and a white robed figure came in and turned. "Leave the area, this is a private conversation." She said.

The guards nodded and left the dungeon.

Once she was satisfied she removed her hood letting her smooth black hair fall to her back. Her black eyes matched her hair and her face was surprisingly calm and kind. Her eyes dared to the food and she sighed. "Good... I hoped you didn't eat the food they sent out." She said.

"They smell of drugs..." I muttered and eyed them.

"You must be hungry... here eat this." She summoned a small basket of apples, peaches, and pears. "It's probably not much, but it's better than nothing." She smiled. She set it down and I eyed her.

I took a peach and smelled it. It smelled clear of drugs.

"I didn't do anything to it. Watch me." From her sleeves she took out a small kunai knife and sliced a piece of apple. She smiled. "Apple is my favorite." She said and popped it into her mouth.

I watched her chew it and swallowed it. I waited for a few minutes and bit into the peach. I felt energy and relief rush into me. I smiled and finished it quickly yet calmly.

She sat down and watched me.

I swallowed the last bit of the peach and looked at her. "Why are you being kind to me?" I asked.

"I knew this question would be asked, I was really fascinated when I heard about the Sheer of Hearts. I joined the group and hoped to meet the Sheer of Hearts. I was excited eight years ago when you were fighting the darkness. It was amazing and seven years ago when you revealed your love with the Keyblade Master!" She said in a dazed, but excited tone.

My heart stopped right there. "Please stop..." I said.

She looked at me and I put away the finished pear.

"I am glad you admire my role, but do not... mention nothing about the Keyblade Master." I said.

She nodded. "I understand, I'm sorry." She said.

I smiled back at her. "It's fine, it's just that... we never talked to each other in so long... I don't know what he is thinking right now... He... probably found another girl." I said.

"Nonsense, I've been watching him in a mission, He's been kicking sand and watching the waves every single day. Besides," She said tossing the cut apple in her hands and bit into it.

I looked at her.

"I don't understand someone who's handsome as him would leave a beautiful girl like you." She said.

I smiled slightly and she smiled.

"Finish the fruit and hide the basket under the hay, there are probably dead things under there, but you're brave enough to look right? No body checks there." She said.

I made a disgusted look. "There? Where I have been sleeping all this time?" I asked.

She chuckled. "I'll clean it up for you some time later. Right now I must leave." She said and headed for the door. "I will follow you until the end, Rika." She said and left.

I smiled. It was nice to know that someone was determined to help. I sighed and finished the fruit. Quickly lifted as much hay as I could and found a dead rat. I froze and moved back to hold my breath. I pushed the basket under and dropped the hay. 'There must have been enough hay to cover the smell.' I thought and resisted the urge to gag. I stood up and dusted my clothes. I looked at the window and looked at the crescent shaped moon. 'Sora... I know you're thinking about me. I feel it... in my heart.'

* * *

**KHfan22: There's hope!!! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't like people who think badly of themselves. It makes me angry. Anyone can do what they want. No categories. We're all the same, yet different._

* * *

_Sora's Pov_

I groaned as I woke up on my bed. "My head..." I looked around to see my clean room **(KHfan22: Yes, I'm giving him a clean room...)**. 'I don't remember falling asleep...' I thought and blinked.

_"Better a Headache than no sleep." Riku said._

I groaned as the pain still lingered and blinked. I looked down at my chest and touched the chest over my heart. 'Happiness...' I thought. 'My heart is not connected to Kairi anymore, so... Rika must be happy!' I sighed with relief and headed for the door. I paused and smelled around. 'My room... stinks...' I smelled my clothes and rolled my eyes. 'Whatever...' I thought and left my room.

**(KHfan22: XD I HAD to put that! Sora: You're so immature... KHfan22: You're point? Sora: *rolls eyes* So you give me a clean room but you make it stink? KHfan22: Oh hohoho! It's not the room Sora... It's you! Sora: ... *sniffs clothes* Are you serious? KHfan22: How long have you been wearing that shirt? Sora: *shrug* I don't know a week, perhaps? KHfan22: Thank you for proving my point.)**

I rubbed my aching head and came to see everyone at the room.

"Morning!" Demyx smiled and I nodded at him.

"Hey, Demyx..." I muttered and continued rubbing my head.

"I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" Zane asked.

"Go any lower and you'll crack my neck." I muttered.

He smiled innocently and I looked at Hikari.

Hikari was still mad.

"Hikari..." I said.

She looked away.

"Rika is actually... happy." I said.

She looked at me and I smiled at her.

"I can feel it, I really can. She's happy." I said.

She smiled weakly and I sat down.

Kairi set a plate of food in front of me.

I silently ate and silence went around everyone.

"So when do you plan to move?" Zane asked.

I stopped half way to taking a bacon in my mouth. I set it down slowly and thought. "Two days from now, if that's alright with all of you." I said.

They nodded.

"Who's going?" Riku asked.

I leaned back on my chair and rocked it back and forth. "Riku... Roxas... Krixa... Hikari... Zane... Demyx... and Axel..." I muttered.

"I'll be left alone again isn't it?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sorry, Kairi." I said.

She smiled. "That's alright. We must be facing tougher enemies. I probably can't handle them." Kairi said.

I shook my head. "Come Kairi, you know better than to think that." I said.

She smiled at me. "Yeah, you're right, sorry." She said.

Sora sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Don't be sorry, I should. It's just I don't want you hurt." He said.

Kairi nodded and went back to eating.

The rest of the breakfast was silent.

* * *

**KHfan22: Go take a shower!!**

**Sora: -.- you suck...**

**Khfan22: I know I do, dear... Demyx!**

**Demyx: DANCE WATER DANCE!**

**Sora: GAH!**

**_Whoosh!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_A friendly hit, A loving note, A playful kiss._

_

* * *

_

Still Sora's Pov

I looked around Destiny Island and looked at a group of moss, vines, and leaves on the wall. I bit my thumb a little and thought. 'I guess I should visit it again.' I thought. I pulled the vines away to leave an opening. Once I ducked in and turned to hide the opening. I stood up straight only to hit my head against the ceiling of the tunnel. I chuckled and bent forward. I followed the tunnel until it led me to a cave with drawings and an opening in the ceiling to allow sunlight pass and light the room. I straightened up and looked around.

Nothing new contacted the cave. The same pictures and the odd door to new worlds were there.

I ran my hand on the walls and smiled as the pictures gave me sweet memories. I walked to the door and knocked on it. No matter how I opened it, Keyblade or not, I couldn't open it. I turned to the picture Kairi and I drew.

It was a picture two faces and an arm sharing a paopu fruit.

I ran my hand on it and smiled. I turned to see a clear spot and grabbed a rock. I scratched the empty space and stepped back satisfied.

"There you are..." Roxas's voice said.

I turned to him and he smiled. "I was just visiting memories." I said.

"Yeah I know." Roxas said and looked around. "Nice drawings by the way..." He smirked. "Especially that one." He pointed at a crossed out picture of Kairi and I with our lips touching.

I suddenly felt hot as blood rushed to my cheeks making them a slight pink. "That picture was an accident! I tripped and grabbed Kairi so she could hold me and we both fell..." I crossed my arms and Roxas laughed.

"Sweet! A story to tell to everyone." He said, but his smile disappeared. "So Rika wasn't your first kiss?" He asked.

"That kiss didn't count." I pointed at the picture.

Roxas smiled and rolled his eyes. "Sure..." He said and I sighed walking past him.

I purposely stomped on his foot.

He yelped and held his foot. "Real Mature!" He yelled.

I smirked and left.

* * *

_Roxas' Pov_

I yelped as Sora stepped on my foot and I held it. "Real Mature!" I yelled after him. I looked around more and looked at the bottom to see Sora and Kairi with a star shaped fruit being held out to each other. I moved to the picture I saw Sora drawing and blinked.

It was a note with a heart under it.

_This message is only for one and it is you.  
__My heart belongs to one and it is you.  
__Between us no heart will be missing.  
__If you loose your heart I will give my heart to you.  
__We both together will be complete.  
__My love is yours and your love is mine.  
__My heart is yours and your heart is mine.  
__Together we are one.  
__Rika, you are my love._

I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked out of the Secret Place. I got to the bottom when a blonde haired girl tackled me and spun me around.

She pressed her lips against mine and I smiled wrapping my arms around her.

I felt very warm from the hot sand on my back and the warm body heat from the girl.

She decided to have me catch my breath and looked at me in the eyes. "I love you Roxas, and this time I mean it with feelings." She whispered.

"I love you too, Krixa." I said.

She smiled and got off me leaving me to stand up myself. "So Sora went into the Secret Place by himself. What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, he just went there to write a love note." I said.

"Oh? Did you read it?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't tell you, because it's an invasion of privacy." I said.

"Oh like you weren't causing invasion of privacy in there." She said.

I laughed and shook my head.


	12. Chapter 12

_A friend listens to what you say. A good friend looks and knows what you want to say._

* * *

Sora woke up in his bed and looked around.

Roxas was still sleeping on the bed inserted right after the five nobodies showed up with hearts.

Sora placed his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling. 'Rika must have done something to get them hearts. I just hope she didn't use anything that sacrificed herself.' Sora bit his lip and watched as Roxas mutter something and fall back asleep. Sora sat up and looked outside to see the sky getting lighter. He stood up and quickly got dressed. He grabbed some munny and headed out of the house.

* * *

_Sora's Pov_

Zane threw the small Gummi Ship and it enlarged to become a full sized Gummi Ship.

"This will take us to Disney Castle?" I asked.

"This baby has a good navigation site. Thanks to Rika and her studies she has installed every single world on the maps." Zane patted the Gummi Ship and smiled like a child with chocolate.

"Rika's studies?" Kairi asked.

"Rika is the Sheer of Heart. She has to know about the universe that was written down from past Sheer of Hearts. It's kinda funny how every generation of Sheer of Hearts came from our world." Hikari said.

"Are we all set?" I asked looking around.

Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Kairi, and Namine were there to say good bye and everyone else were packed with items fit for the journey.

"You come back before summer ends alright? If you don't then I'll be forced to come after you guys!" Kairi yelled.

"Yes, mom..." Riku and I said while rolling our eyes.

"What was that?' Kairi yelled.

"Nothing..." We both said in unison again and boarded the ship.

I laid my head on the window and closed my eyes.

"You okay?" Krixa asked.

I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, right now in company of friends is what I need at the moment." I said.

"But it would be better to be with her." Krixa said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah..." I said.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you when I came to Destiny Islands." She said.

"It's alright..." I said. "I understand, friends look after each other and protect them when their down."

"Here, you can lie on my shoulder." She said.

I looked at her and smiled. I suddenly teared up as I stared at Krixa's smile. I leaned on her and cried again.

She patted my head and closed her eyes. "My smile looks just like Rika's is that right?" She asked.

I just cried.

Roxas watched us and smiled.

* * *

**KHfan22: There, there... It's okay boy...**

**Sora: -.- I'll rip your head off...**

**KHfan22: o.O nawwww... you're far too nice... according to Ansem the Wise.**

**Sora: RAWR!**

**KHfan22: Eeep! O.O (runs away)**


	13. Chapter 13

_If you are an Angel, what kind are you?_

* * *

King Mickey watched as the large cloaked figure walked up to him.

It was hunched over and hid itself from sight.

"Who are you?" King Mickey asked.

"Your Majesty... I am no one, yet I have many names. I just call me... Angel." He said. His voice was dark, like he came from the depths of darkness.

"What is your purpose? " The King asked.

"Your majesty... I have traveled a far... I report the situation of a... " He chuckled and continued, "A young friend of yours..." He said.

"Who?" The king was more interested.

"The little girl who holds the universe in her little hands..." He chuckled evilly.

"Rika? What happened?" He asked.

"All will be answered with this... book..." He chuckled again.

An old black book appeared with a hint of evilness coming from it. It actually gave the king chills.

"Others will arrive to seek your help. It is best if you... acquire information before giving them..." He chuckled again.

"Why do you laugh?" The King asked.

"My... my... I simply see this mission simply..." He chuckled again. "Amusing..." He said.

The King narrowed his eyes. "If you have nothing to speak then I ask you to leave at once." He said.

"Of course... Your majesty..." He said and disappeared into the air.

* * *

"Front and center, Donald and Goofy!" Sora yelled.

"WAHHHH!!" Donald screamed and flew up ten feet into the air.

"WHOA!" Goofy yelled at the same time as Donald and sat up. Goofy caught Donald and they looked to see everyone.

"Sora!" They cried and tackled him to the floor.

Sora grunted and the three stood up.

"Gwarsh, why are you here?" Goofy asked.

"Where's the king?" Riku asked.

The two looked at each other and saluted. "Your Majesty!" They said at once.

Everyone turned and jumped at the sudden appearance of the mouse.

"Hiya fellas! I knew you were coming so I had Donald and Goofy stay out here to watch for you." He said.

"Nice to know, but how do you know we're coming?" Sora asked.

"Quiet, we must speak in the Audience Chamber. Follow me." He said walking off.

Everyone looked at each other and followed the royal mouse.

* * *

"And so he gave me this. It seems this book is a journal that can tell what happens before they happen! We must not see the future and look at the present." King Mickey said. King Mickey gave the book to Sora and Sora grunted as he tried to keep the book in his arms.

"I guess Sora's out of shape." Riku teased and Sora glared.

"You try, Mr. Muscle!" Sora said dumping he huge book into Riku's hands.

"Whoa!" Riku fell to the ground and everyone laughed.

"Huh, at least I didn't fall." Sora smirked.

"Yeah, yeah... let's cut to the chase." Riku muttered.

"Turn to page 598. That is the situation of Rika." The King said.

Riku pushed the thousand year old (and possibly thousand paged) book. He looked at it and the king pointed at the passage.

"To make it short the current Sheer of Hearts will be kidnapped and will be offered to change the universe. The Sheer of Hearts believes that the Universe is already pure and refuses the offer. In anger the kidnappers, The White Knights, will take her heart for control. The Sheer of Hearts will still act on her own from a letter of one who cares the most." The King said. "That is all. The next page says about some other generation." The King said.

"That has to be more." Sora said. "I didn't forget what Rika said before... This is the time. Rika will die." Sora closed his eyes.

"I remember... She saw her death after the attack at Radiant Garden. I was worried about her." Hikari said.

"Rika seemed really depressed then..." Goofy frowned.

"So what do you plan to do?" The King asked.

"I suggest we go to Yen Sid. He should know something." Sora said.

"Good idea, I'll have Donald and Goofy go with you." The King said.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I believe Donald and Goofy shouldn't come for this journey." Sora said.

"What?" Donald yelled angrily.

"But Sora!" Goofy said.

"It's okay guys. I don't want to bother you. You've done a lot during those two years. You deserve a break." Sora said.

Donald and Goofy frowned.


	14. Chapter 14

_No Pain, No Gain_

_

* * *

_

Sora's Pov

I looked at the book and looked to see if there were any more hints about what will happen.

His Majesty gave us a night to stay and it would be rude to decline.

I rubbed my hand over the picture of a girl's form looking exactly like Rika. I jumped a little when the door closed and footsteps came closer to me.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"There must be orem than what we found out." I said.

"The King told us that he searched the book for any hints. Even if there was two pages stuck together." Riku said. "You should go to sleep. We'll head for Twilight Town when morning comes."

"You go ahead." Sora said.

Riku stepped back and walked away.

The room became dark and I looked around.

I summoned my Keyblade and held it up. "Fire." I muttered.

The fireball danced around offering light around me and the book.

I stared at the picture for a few minutes until I felt someone in the same room. I turned around, seeing nothing. "Who's there?" I asked. My words echoed and silence responded to my question. I relaxed and turned.

Right there a large figure with a black blanket stood with the book between us and the fireball over our heads.

I felt my heart pound against my chest as I fell on my back and stared at it.

"I hope you're not going to burn my book. Fire does beat paper." It muttered and chuckled a horrible laugh.

I watched as he looked at the pages then to me and my Keyblade.

"The Keyblade Master... Such an honor to meet you..." He hissed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The owner of this book. I'm sure His Majesty has told you of me..." He said.

"Then you must know that there is more than what the book says." I said.

"What can you possibly... mean?" He asked.

"I know there's something else the book says. Not just Rika losing her heart." I said.

He laughed and threw his head in the air. "Rika... What a fate she has. It's so... twisted... hearing about it makes me... interested and not bored..." He laughed again.

"Tell me!" I said.

"Wonderful boy aren't you? I have no name, but you can call me Angel..." He smirked.

Of course I couldn't see his face, but I could feel it. "Sora..." I said.

"Sora..." He chuckled and reached into the opening of his cloak. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked reaching for my Keyblade.

He threw something sharp and I blocked with my Keyblade.

It fell to the ground almost piercing the book. A small dagger.

He reached into the blanket and pulled out a giant sword. "I will tell you what knowledge you seek, but you must prove yourself worthy." He said.

The book closed with a boom and disappeared in a black smoke.

He jumped and brought the sword down on me.

I brought up my Keyblade and a metallic ring sounded around the room.

Angel pulled back the sword and slammed it down on me again. He repeated the blows, each one becoming fierce than the other.

I rolled out of the way and let out the Keyblade so the sword won't leave a huge mark on the ground.

He moved the sword towards me and I rolled away.

I jumped onto my feet and slammed my keyblade to his sword. I pulled back and attacked again. "Fire!" I yelled.

Fire erupted and hit Angel.

He grunted and I ran at him.

I jumped and brought down the Keyblade.

Angel blocked with his sword and I slammed my feet at his head.

I grunted and jumped off him. I kneeled down and held my feet. 'Why do my feet hurt so much?' I thought.

He chuckled and lifted his sword. He put it away and took out a piece of paper. "I ripped this piece from the book. This is what you want to find out." He said and disappeared.

I caught the paper before it fell to the ground and began to unfold it. I stopped and put it in my pockets. I yawned and ran off to sleep. I opened the door and bumped into Axel and Demyx.

"Hey there kid. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Axel asked.

"I'm heading to bed right now. Why are you up?" I asked.

"We heard sounds and came to check if everything is alright." Demyx said.

"Everything is fine." I said and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

_**When you fall in love all problems affect you deeply, you know? Something goes completely wrong in the relationship and it affects the two. You just get so depressed that you can't focus.**_

* * *

Krixa unfolded the paper and everyone crowded around to see what it said.

"The White Knights and the Black Shield have been in war for many years. Here are the White Knights." Krixa snapped her fingers and a hologram for figures in white coats appeared before them. "There are nine of them. The Black Shield are the ones wanting to destroy the White Knights and have the Sheer of Hearts' power for themselves."

"Everyone wants the Sheer of Hearts." Riku muttered.

Four figures dressed in casual clothing with a black coat on each replaced the white figures.

"These are the Black Shield. Or what's left of them." Krixa said.

"Are you serious? No, there has to be more." Axel said.

"This is what the page said. Now, it says that the Black Shield has four because of a major battle between them, oh, a decade ago. It was the White Knight's victory." Krixa read.

"So these Black Shields aren't as tough as the White Knights." Sora said.

"Right, there were ten on each side. The White Knights lost their weakest and the Black Shields lost six of their weakest. The Black Shields are fast to escape."

The four figures were replaced by one White Knight and one Black Shield member. The Black Shield member was a male with black long hair tied into a low ponytail.

"It says these two are the leaders. Sorry guys I can't get the leader of the White Knight." Krixa said looking around.

"It's alright." Sora said.

She smiled and went to continue but a growling stomach was heard.

Everyone looked around and then turned to Demyx.

Demyx blushed and laughed. "Heh, sorry." He said.

"You know, Demyx's stomach is right. We should get some breakfast." Roxas said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm being to think the same. We just woke up and headed straight here because Sora told us about this page." Krixa said.

"I was wondering when you'll take a break. Follow me." A voice said and everyone looked back to see a female mouse wearing a pink dress.

They all bowed and followed the Queen.

_

* * *

_

Sora's Pov

I looked around and stopped at the garden. I closed my eyes and watched the scene that took place eight years ago.

It was a dark night with me and Rika all alone with everyone watching us as we shared our first kiss.

I smiled remembering the touch and feeling.

"Sora, are you alright?" Hikari asked popping up from what seemed like thin air.

I jumped and my right leg gave up sending myself to the ground. It seems as though I went to day-dream mode and put all my weight on my right leg... however that works. I quickly stood up and Hikari shook her head.

"Geez, you're a mess Sora." She said.

"Well I always did have these times where I fall... unexpectedly..." I muttered.

Hikari shook her head. "No I mean... You're now easily distracted. Everyone and I were talking last night about you and..." She paused and crossed her arms.

I understood completely. "I think know what you mean." I sighed.

Hikari glanced at me and I smiled sadly.

"I've been worrying about Rika and it's making me lose focus." I said and she nodded.

"And Rika... she knew this was coming. I mean the whole being hurt stuff. Krixa and Roxas told me about how she was planning to break up with you so this wouldn't affect you so much." Hikari said making her way to the garden and sitting down.

I sat down next to her shocked. "She wanted to break up with me?" I asked.

"Just to protect you from being hurt right now and probably in the future." Hikari said.

"But that would only hurt me worse." He said.

"Exactly, that's why she didn't and she took advice from Krixa and Roxas. She kept the relationship." Hikari said.

Now I didn't know what she was talking about.

Hikari knew I was as clueless as before. "I'm saying..." She grabbed my head and shook it, making me dizzy, "Focus!!!" She yelled and walked away.

I blinked and rubbed my head. I blinked and thought about what Hikari said.

"Hey Sora!"

I looked at Hikari.

"Aren't you hungry? A Keyblade Master can't go on with an empty stomach." Hikari said smiling.

I nodded and ran after her.


	16. Chapter 16

_**There's a reason for everything.**_

* * *

"Ya sure ya don't want us commin?" Goofy asked.

"I've never been sure in all my life." Sora said.

The two looked down with a frown.

"Aww, don't be sad. Just think of it as a good break." Sora said waving his hands.

"But we already had break." Donald said.

"Yeah, it's been uh... uh..." Goofy counted with his fingers.

"Eight years!" Donald finished waving his arms harder than Sora.

"But you've done too much on our last journeys. Maybe we'll come to visit after all of this is over." Sora said.

"Promise?" They asked.

"Well, that's if Rika recovers after we save her." Sora smiled.

"Then at least call us to help!" Donald said and gave him a green and blue orb. "Just call us and we'll come to help!" Donald said.

Sora smiled and hugged his two friends. "Thanks guys." He said.

The two smiled and the eight left to the Gummi Ship.

Zane landed on the Pilot's seat and smiled. "I like that duck. He's got a good sense in Gummi Ship parts." He said.

"If you like Donald then you'll love Cid." Sora muttered.

"What was that?" Zane asked.

"Nothing, let's start at Radiant Garden." Sora said.

"Next Stop Radiant Garden!" Zane said and started the engines.

* * *

_Radiant Garden_

Sora ran to town and gasped as the shops were burning quickly to the ground.

"Demyx!" Krixa gasped.

"Dance Water Dance!" Demyx yelled and rain clouds showered the shops with heavy rain.

The fire quickly went out into smoke.

"Aww... show's over?" Axel asked. He jumped back as everyone stared at him. "What? I'm a pyro!" He said.

"Yeah sure..." Krixa said.

"Why was the town on fire?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. Let's find the others." Hikari said.

Sora nodded. "Follow me!" and with that Sora ran down the stairs towards the magician's house.

* * *

"It's messier than before." Sora said.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Demyx called out.

There was no reply.

"Nobody is in town." Riku and Zane came in after looking around the town.

"Then let's check the postern." Sora said and started running off.

* * *

They made it to the computer room and it was deserted as the town.

"What made the town so empty?" Sora asked.

"It was definitely an attack, but what attacked the town and scared the townsfolk?" Roxas asked.

"But if they were scared, Leon and the rest wouldn't run away." Hikari said.

"Unless they faced something that was too much for them and they had to retreat." Zane said.

"Let's split up, Krixa and Roxas team up. Zane and Hikari, Demyx and Axel, and Riku and I. Send any magic attacks in the air and we'll come find you if you find someone." Sora said.

"Or something like a clue." Riku said.

"Right, let's go!" Sora said.

* * *

Axel yawned as Demyx walked around the castle with the Heartless insignia.

"It's a good thing we can still use teleport." Demyx said.

"Yeah, but I'm tired." Axel said.

Demyx sighed and walked up to the castle door only to be hit by a fire ball. He hit the ground only leaving him half conscious.

"Oii! Demyx! You alright?" Axel asked running over to him.

Axel saw a fireball and threw another fireball at it.

"I see... you're another pyro... This could be interesting..."

Axel looked up at a man in an opened black coat similar to the leader of the Black Shield.

The man had red short spiky hair and black eyes that seemed to be looking through Axel. Aside from the looks, the man was not strong looking.

Axel smirked. "Heh, you want to play with fire? We'll see who the master of fire is!" Axel said summoning his chakrams.

* * *

Roxas and Krixa walked at the bailey and looked around.

"It must be the Black Shield! They're up to no good!" Krixa said.

Roxas smiled at her and froze. He quickly wrapped his arms around Krixa's waist and pushed her out of the way as two blue kunai knives stopped at where their feet were. Roxas let go and stood up looking at the Kunai knives. "Huh, makes you think about Larxene..." He muttered.

"What out!" Krixa said and deflected four more Kunai Knives with her Night Rider.

"You're quick on your feet, but will you beat me?" A woman wearing a plain white shirt and dark blue jeans jumped down. She wore a Black Shield coat that hung to her body.

"Black Shield!" Roxas and Krixa hissed.

The woman had black hair with bangs covering her brown eyes. In her sleeves she summoned four knives in each hand.

"Say good night!" She said and threw the fast knives at the two.

* * *

Hikari looked inside a Moogle shop and spotted a katana with an emerald-colored ribbon wrapped around the hilt. The ribbon's end hanged off and she grabbed it. "Here Zane, you don't have a weapon so you can use this!" Hikari said.

"Thanks, Hikari. You know my color is green." Zane smiled.

Hikari blushed and smiled.

"Ah, green is your favorite color too?" A voice sounded and a man with brown long hair and blue eyes appeared. Her wore black tights and a pink shirt that hid under the black coat.

"Wow, talk about fashion disaster!" Zane said and the two laughed.

"Huh, I don't see you going any better." The man said.

"Are you serious? You're wearing tights man!" Zane gasped, clearly out of breath.

"Do not mock the flower's beauty!" The man said.

"Ha! The... flower's beauty! Did you hear that Zane?" Hikari asked.

"I'm sorry; I was too busy to laugh!" Zane gasped for air, but quickly jumped away with Hikari as a thorny vine attacked.

"Now you are in for it!" The man said and Zane got ready to fight.

Hikari got ready as well as light orbs surrounded her.

* * *

Sora and Riku looked around.

"It's no use, there' nothing but old rocks and cliffs." Riku said.

"We have to keep trying. Something must have happened." Sora said.

A red fireball flew into the air that the direction of the Heartless' castle.

"That's Axel's fireballs!" Sora said.

"Look." Riku said and Sora turned to see a lightning bolt fly into the air with a stream of light flashing next to it.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"A battle. Three battles if I might add." A man familiar to the hologram Krixa made back at Disney Castle appeared before them.

"The Black Shield!" They said and got ready to fight.

The man smirked and pulled out a gun blade.

"That's Leon's Gunblade!" Sora said.

"Well you can keep it. It's not my taste at all." He said and threw it at Sora.

Sora ducked and ran towards the man.

"Sora wait!" Riku said and watched as Sora get thrown of by a gust of wind. "Sora, are you alright?" Riku asked.

Sora sat up and nodded. "Yeah..." He felt liquid dribble at the side of his mouth and wiped it with the sleeve. He looked at it and sat wide eyed at the dark red stain.

"I would love to fight the Keyblade Master." The man said smirking.

* * *

**KHfan22: :O Bloodshed!**

**Sora: Not cool man...**

**Black Shield leader: -.-"**

**KHfan22: Well anyways 30 chapters in one day! or is it two? I don't know It's 9 in the morning and I'm too tired to think. I'm just bored... :) Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**It's not all about acting right away. Plan ahead.**_

* * *

Sora swung his Keyblade at the man and he jumped back amused. "Who are you?" The Keyblade master demanded.

"I am Nari the leader of the Black Shields and rivals of the White Knights! We seek for the Sheer of Heart's power!" He said,

"Sora get over here!" Riku said dragging the keyblade master. "Alright I think we can take these guys but I think we should use them for our advantage." Riku said.

"How so?" Sora asked forgetting his anger.

"Get them to find those White Knights by earning heir trust. I know it's a bad plan and it's not like us, but we have to take every opportunity to find Rika." Riku said.

"Got it... Watch out!" Sora yelped as a blast of wind hit the two to the ground.

"It was getting lonely..." Nari said. He prepared for attack.

"Wait! We can help you get revenge and defeat the white knights!" Sora yelled.

Nari stopped and raised a brow. "How so?" He asked.

"The Sheer of Hearts is captured by the White Knights and I want to get her back! We can work together and take them down!" Sora said.

"Possible... Perhaps you and your little friends will join the Black Shield?" He asked.

"Oh it's an honor!" Sora said happily. It was the only time Sora was glad that Kairi forced him to take acting lessons. **(Sora: o.O Acting lessons? KHfna22: Don't you just love me? ^.^ Sora: Yeah... You're a real treat... -.-" KHfan22: (squee)!!!)**

The Black Shield leader seemed to approve of this and snapped his fingers.

Elements that ran through the air disappeared and three other members appeared next to Nari.

"Everyone. We have gained two new members." Nari said.

"What?" They gasped and the girl went to Nari.

"How are you sure? They are one of them." The girl said.

"The Keyblade master has spoken in true words." He said and then whispered something in her ear.

The girl thought then sighed, "I approve." She said.

Sora stood up and walked to the leader. "Glad to make business with you." He said.

Nari nodded and took Sora's hand in a shake.

Sora turned to Riku. "Let's go and find the others." He said and Riku nodded.

"Alright, but we want to know what you did to everyone in this world." Riku said to the Black Shield.

"We have done no harm. They are asleep in our little world." Nari said.

"Let them go!" Riku said and Sora held him back before Riku could attack.

"Riku!" Sora grunted as Riku struggled to get away from Sora's grasp.

Riku has gotten stronger and Sora still had his skinny arms, but Sora was still strong and Sora didn't give any sign of giving up.

Riku stopped and Sora slowly released Riku.

"My, my... you're friend has a temper. We cannot deal with that." Nari said.

Sora eyed Riku and scratched his head chuckling. "I'm sorry... We just want you to release the people of this world." Sora said.

"Very well... they will be back in this pitiful world tomorrow." Nari said.

Sora resisted the urge to beat them about that rude comment he forced his acting skills to the maximum. "Thank you, Leader of the Black Shield." Sora said and bowed.

They disappeared and Riku slammed his Road to Dawn on the ground.

Everyone appeared and looked at the two with confused faces.

"Everyone alright?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but the question is are you?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, we're fine..." Riku said coldly.

"Krixa, do you think they're watching us?" Sora whispered.

Krixa shook her head. "I don't remember reading anything like that." She said.

Sora nodded. "Then listen up, we temporarily joined the Black Shield. We're going to use them to get to the White Knights and Rika. Everybody in?" Sora asked.

Everyone but him and Riku looked at each other and nodded seeming to form an agreement silently.

"Alright, everyone should be back at Radiant Garden tomorrow, so let's take a rest at Merlin's house." Sora said and started walking.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Love does make you do crazy things. That includes sacrificing yourself.**_

_

* * *

_

Rika's Pov

I yelled in pain as I felt my heart ripped out of me the third time. I fell to the ground and felt the Darkness already eating my body away. Before my thoughts left me I thought of only one thing...

_Sora..._

_

* * *

_

Radiant Garden

Sora dropped to the ground with his hands against his heart wincing in pain.

"Sora!" Roxas kneeled to his right while Riku kneeled down next to him at the left.

Sora just grabbed his chest harder and fought the pain for his heart stretching like it will brake in half. "Rika!" Sora yelled and the pain was pushed away leaving exhaustion for the Keyblade Master's body. Sora dropped to the ground with Roxas and Riku holding him.

_

* * *

_

Destiny Islands

Kairi read the message Sora carved and smiled, "Oh Sora, I just hope you won't loose yourself." She whispered. She jumped as the words gave a golden light and then returned to it's normal state. Kairi's worry only grew. "Sora... Rika... Everyone... Be safe..."

_

* * *

_

Rika

I opened me eyes and everyone gasped.

"What? How is this possible?" The Leader asked.

The truth was I had no idea why.

**(KHfan22: WEEE DOOOOO!!!! Unless some of you didn't figure it out yet... o.O)**

"Number 9, go and take her to the dungeon." The leader said and I was pulled up harshly.

She whispered a "sorry" to me and we walked away.

* * *

She set me down and shooed the guards away. "What happened? How are you awake?" She asked.

I closed my eyes and felt myself tear up. "I think... I have an idea." I said.

"You don't mean..." She asked and I nodded.

I hugged myself and began to cry. "Sora..." I whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

_**You are all I need.**_

_

* * *

_

Sora's Pov

I fell on a platform and looked around. I looked at the picture to see Rika and I when we were on our second adventure. I stood up slowly to ease the pain in my body.

_A pale hand was held out to me when I was on my hands and knees._

_I looked up at Rika and stared at her._

_She smiled which made her tired face brighten a little._

_"R-Rika..." I whispered and took her hand._

_She pulled him up and I embraced her. She was cold and it made me shiver. "I miss you." She whispered._

_"I miss you too... I'm sorry for not seeing you." I whispered. I kissed her forehead and looked at her eyes._

_Her tired, loving eyes stared back at mine and we both leaned in for a kiss._

_I was relieved. Time stopped and my heart pound faster. I was with her, but I knew at the same time I wasn't. She was still somewhere in the universe and I was still in Radiant Garden._

_She slowly pulled away and put a hand on my chest. "I don't have much time. Please tell me where you are and what you know." She said._

_I told her everything and she nodded. "Where are you, Rika? I'm looking for you and... I don't know where to go." I said._

_"I don't know where I am. I'm sorry..." She said._

_I sighed and smiled at her. I raised her chin to look at her face. "Seeing you again, holding you, and kissing you is the only thing I need right now." I whispered in her ear and hugged her again._

_"You gave me your heart didn't you?" She asked._

_I looked at her and she smiled._

_"They took my heart, those White Knights, but I'm still here. With a heart beat. I know it's you." She said._

_I smiled. "Yeah, it's me... But it hurts."_

_She laughed and kissed my cheek before disappearing._

* * *

I woke up and saw Hikari over me.

She froze then smiled. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked.

I nodded. "I feel great." I said.

"I know..." She said standing up.

I looked at her and she chuckled.

"I was watching you while you smiled in your sleep." She said.

I smiled, "I saw her." I said.

She stared at me shocked, but smiled before nodding.

* * *

**KHfan22: Yay! Sora and Rika's first meet of the story! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

_We may never see each other again, but we'll never forget each other._

* * *

"Hey, fancy meeting you again!" Yuffie ran up to Sora and grabbed his cheeks. "Oh look at you! You're all grown up and handsome!" She pulled on his cheeks and Sora slapped her away while rubbing his red cheeks.

"Nice to see you again too." Sora said. "How did the town get attacked?" He asked.

Yuffie frowned and turned her back towards him. "We better go to Leon about this." She said.

Sora and Hikari followed Yuffie to Merlin's house (Sora was resting in Yuffie's house).

Everyone was silent until the three came in.

"Well look at who decided to wake up and show up!" Cid teased and Sora sat down ignoring the old man's joke.

**(Cid: OLD MAN?! KHfan22: What? Cid: I'll show you old! KHfan22: Help! There's a crazy old man chasing me! Cid: I'm not old! Sora: (snicker) Rika: (sigh)...)**

"How are you feeling?" Aerith asked.

Sora smiled and nodded his head while saying, "I'm fine."

"What was that?" Demyx asked.

"It was so sudden and you collapsed after said Rika's name." Riku said.

"It was... nothing. I'm sure you know about it Roxas." Sora said turning away.

"Yeah... I think I know." Roxas said.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

Roxas just shook his head and all went quiet.

"It's okay Roxas, just tell them." Sora sighed and left the room.

* * *

Roxas explained Sora's note and the fact that Sora's heart is connected to Rika.

"This must be true... I mean... Roxas and I... We have out new hearts, but I feel that our connection is stronger than before." Krixa said.

Hikari smiled. "That's so sweet of Sora to do that."

"I just hope he's okay." Riku shook his head.

"Sora and Rika are two strong people, and with them shareing one heart it's possible that they're even stronger." Leon said.


	21. Chapter 21

_**The more, the merrier.**_

* * *

Sora sighed and went to walk around. Sora walked until he bumped into someone. "Sorry..." He muttered then froze as he came face with a long scythe.

"Ah, we meet again Keyblade Master." Angel gave a sickening laugh.

"You again?" Sora asked.

"Yes... I have come for you." He said pointing a sharp finger at Sora.

"What do you want?" Sora narrowed his eyes.

"You linked hearts with the Seer. Is that right?" He asked.

"Yes..." Sora said.

"All because of this?" He said holding out a paper with the words that Sora wrote at the Secret Place at Destiny Islands.

Sora nodded. "Yes." He said.

"Interesting... Interesting indeed..." He said and turned away thinking. "You have a strange relationship. No such thing as ever happened..." He muttered and turned sharply at Sora. He pointed his scythe at him. "Such a young man... Yes... in love with a young woman." He nodded.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?" He asked again.

Angel gave a low bow. "I am in your command. I will do what you like until darkness is not tampered with." He said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Such Knights dare to destroy Darkness leaving Light and the Sheer to balance the universe. But how if there is only two light and one darkness? As servant of the darkness I join you, the one who can save us all, in battle." He hissed.

Sora was surprised and didn't know what to say. This was all sudden to him but nodded. "I'll be glad for your help." He said.

Angel bowed low again. "Thank you, generous one... I regret laughing at the reasons of such cruel thoughts." He said and handed Sora a small whistle. "I suppose you know what do to?" He asked.

"Yeah, blow the whistle when I need help. You'll come running." Sora said.

"Not, running, but you understand." He laughed and disappeared.

"Sora! There you are." Roxas said.

Sora turned to see Roxas walking up.

"Who was that guy?" he asked.

"You were listening?" Sora asked.

Roxas nodded. "I went to get you and found you with that guy; I thought you were in trouble since he had a giant scythe at you. But seeing as though he didn't attack you and asked for your help I didn't attack." Roxas said.

"That guy is the person the King was talking about." Sora said.

"The owner of the book?" Roxas said widening his eyes a little.

Sora nodded.

"Good thing he's on our side." Roxas sighed.

"Let's go tell everyone." Sora said.

"Right. The more the merrier." Roxas gave a grin.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Magic has their ups, downs, and possibly upside-downs.**_

* * *

I looked at the walls, the bars, the haystack, and the moonlight that came from the window high above me. I sighed and pulled lightly on my brown, unruly hair. "Sora... Come, before I loose my insanity..." I whispered.

**(KHfan22: Okay I know It's kind of stupid or Rika's kind of not in a position to make jokes on, but hey! I want to lighten up the mood =))**

_

* * *

_

Sora and co

Roxas stepped onto the familiar red brick floor and smelled the air. "Ah! Hello Twilight Town!" He smiled and Krixa hugged him.

"Be thankful that I introduced you to this world." She said.

"Yeah, but Xemnas still got to me." Roxas said.

"I curse that apprentice of mine..." Krixa muttered.

"Let's get to the Station and then to Yen Sid's Tower." Sora said.

"Sora, I don't think all of us need to go. I know _these_ two don't." Krixa said looking at Demyx and Axel.

Sora didn't want to cause any arguments and quickly agreed. "Alright then, who doesn't want to come?" He asked almost rolling his eyes.

"Well someone has to watch these two and I don't think I'm interested in meeting a old wizard." Riku said.

Sora quickly turned to Roxas and Krixa. "How about you?"

"We're following you." Krixa said.

Sora looked at Hikari and Zane and they agreed to stay in Twilight Town. Sora nodded. "Alright, we'll all meet at the Gummi Ship in a few hours." Sora said.

They all nodded and separated into two groups.

_Sora, Krixa, Roxas_

Sora held up tickets and they waited as a purple train pulled up on the station.

They got on and waited as the train took them out of Twilight Town.

The Train stopped and they silently walked out.

They watched as the Train disappeared.

Krixa just shrugged it off. "We'll be taking the portals." She simply said and began walking.

The three reached the door and gasped as the door seemed to be thrown off its hinges. They quickly ran in and Sora, being first, was forced upside-down hanging by his ankle in mid-air.

"I am NOT in the mood for this..." Sora muttered.

"Wh-Wh-Who's th-th-there?" A small voice asked.

"Just a guy hanging by his ankle and his friends!" Sora said who was already tired of holding up his jacket and shirt. He relaxed his arms which hung helplessly and his jacket and shirt fell (in his case rose) to his face.

"Oh my!" another small voice said and Sora yelped as he hit the ground hard.

"Argh!" Sora muttered and coughed at the harsh impact.

"Sora! It's really you! We're so glad!" An old fairy dressed in a red dress and a red hat came up to him. With a shaky flick of her wand he was suddenly thrown to the wall.

Sora got on his knees and groaned. "No... more... magic..." He said.

"I'm so sorry. Fauna! Merryweather! It's just Sora and three of his friends!"

One shiny dot of blue and green came and turned into similar fairies.

Merryweather a blue fairy was short and a little wide. Her face had a face of little relief and fear. She wore a blue dress and a pointy hat like Flora, the red fairy.

Fauna was a tall, skinny fairy. She was worried yet relieved to see the three. She too wore a dress and hat only green.

Sora introduced the fairies to the two former nobodies and the former nobodies to the three fairies.

Krixa smiled. "Can you remember why the tower is ruined?" Krixa asked.

They shivered and began their story.


	23. Chapter 23

_**When you thought there wouldn't be more... There's more...**_

* * *

"It was horrible! Two figures in white cloaks just like the Organization came and visited Master Yen Sid! They wanted information on Rika, the Sheer of Hearts, but Master Yen Sid didn't reveal anything. They... They... Oh It's horrible!!!" Meriwether said.

They went up to the room where Sora got his new clothes when he was 15 and he looked around.

The shelves were turned over. Books spread out in odd ways and pages of the books scattered everywhere. The chairs were legless and the same fate happened to the Tables.

"Please have a seat." The three fairies said.

The three looked at them and tried to find a place to sit.

"It all happened two weeks ago. Two travelers entered this tower and forced Master Yen Sid to Answer their questions. 'Where is the Sheer of Hearts?' They asked him. But Master Yen Sid didn't answer them. So they killed him!" Fauna gasped and buried her face in her hands.

Flora took over with the story while Merryweather tried to calm Fauna down.

Flora shook her head. "They actually destroyed him. There's not a single trace of him. We hid while they ruined the tower. That was when we got a full glance of them. White coats hiding their faces. One was about to burn this place to the ground but they said they had no time and left." She shook her head. "We didn't believe that Master Yen Sid was gone. We thought that he would come back to us. We hoped that he acted like he died and made an escape! He never came back and our hopes are gone..."

"You can't give up! It's only been two weeks since Master Yes Sid was gone right?" Sora stood up from a pile of books, which he shifted every 10 seconds looking for a good position, and made a fist. "I wasn't with Rika for a long time. I waited 8 years; I thought about her, I saw her in my own dreams. 8 years is different from two weeks. I never stopped thinking of her. I never gave up on her and went off to find a new girl because I love her too much. You can't give up so easily, too! He'll come back... You might not know it, but you know deep in your heart... he'll come back." Sora looked at the ground and shook his head. He put on a brave face. "So are you going to give up?" He asked.

The three fairies looked at each other and nodded.

Flora stepped up. "Thank you Sora. You're a very kind man." She said.

"I never knew Sora would be _so_ deep." Roxas smirked.

Sora laughed and scratched his head. "Well sometimes I don't know what I say half of the time."

This caused everyone to laugh even Sora. He was so relieved that he still had his friends to keep him happy and push on.

A sudden blue smoke erupted and everyone got ready for a fight. They gasped when an old man in blue robes and a pointed hat leaned against the wall.

"Master Yen Sid!" the fairies and Sora said.

Sora helped the old sorcerer to a chair that survived the debris.

Merryweather summoned a cup of water and the sorcerer gladly took it.

He sighed and looked around with a smile. "I'm so sorry my friends; I hope I didn't scare you all."

"You did, but all that matters is that you're home." Flora said.

Fauna presented Yen Sid a long white wand and the sorcerer took it.

"Thank you Fauna. Now then," With a grunt he stood up. "Stand up everyone unless you would like to be trampled by flying books and moving furniture!" He said. With one flick the room came alive.

Pages glued themselves in their right places, little splinters and broken wood reformed into shelves, tables, chairs, and they all shifted to their original positions. Books and papers still flew everywhere and placed them in shelves, cupboards, and the freshly made tables. The last book lazily hit Zane on the head while on its way to an empty spot on the shelf.

"Much better... now then let's get to business. Sora and friends come with me." Yen Sid said and walked to the next room to his desk. Everything was how Sora remembered it. He stood in front of the desk and suddenly felt 15 again.

"Now, how was your eight years at your island?" Yen Sid asked.

"It was... lonely..." Sora said.

"And you feel that because your love was not there, correct?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Sora nodded.

"Your Sheer of Hearts is in the deep dungeons of The World of Destruction," Yen Sid waved his arms and a picture of a world with a castle appeared.

The castle detached itself from the world and Yen Sid spoke. "This Castle is the Castle of Destruction. It was the castle of dark angels and evil things. You met one of these angels Sora.

The castle disappeared and the similar cloaked figure of Angel appeared.

"He is the keeper of death. He is the only living angel after a battle with the White Knights,"

Angel disappeared and a person with a white cloak covering his body appeared.

"As you know from Krixa and the books help this is a White knight. They believe that the universe is better off with good and only good. They wish to destroy that darkness and to do that they need the Sheer of Hearts. The heart is all they need." Yen Sid closed his eyes and looked at them all. "Your friend and my former apprentice has a great power that can destroy and-"

"We know all of this." Krixa said.

"Very well. Rika is not a regular Sheer of Hearts. A regular one can destroy world but cannot bring them back. Rika can destroy and then create them again. She can even bring back life, but it will cost her much power. In fact, too much power that it will destroy her. The White knights, like the Organization XIII have different elements and are powerful. The Black Shield wanted to destroy them, but although this is good, they still want the Sheer of Heart's power. They must be stopped! From my absence I put myself in deep recovery and I predict that Traverse Town will be destroyed in a matter of hours."

"What?" Everyone but Yen Sid gasped.

"It's true, but no one will be hurt or destroyed because everyone who once lived there has returned to their homes. And if this is all over Rika will simply recreate it if she wishes to do so."

Sora looked at the ground. "If she lives that is..." He said.

"Yes, Sora is correct. It depends on if she will survive this war. If she dies then the role of the Sheer of Heart will be passed on to another new born of your homeworld." He said looking at Hikari and Zane.

"Where will we find The World of Destruction?" Sora asked.

"That you must find yourself. Visit your past Sora and then you will find your answer." He said.

Sora tilted his head to the side and nodded. "Got it, but..." He hesitated but shook his head. "Never mind..."

"I'm sure your request will not trouble me much." Yen Sid said.

"No, I'm sure I can handle myself until I get it." Sora said and bowed. "Thank you Master Yen Sid."

"If you are sure of it then I have one gift for you." He said.

A wrapped box floated in midair and shook uncontrollably.

Sora looked at his companions before reaching out for the box. His hands shook as well as he grasped it.

He struggled, more like wrestled, to take the wrapping off and popped the box open. He turned to his friends and they got in a circle.

They peeked inside and a golden sphere lay glowing.

Sora picked it up in his hands and it started to shake. He gasped and couldn't help but laugh. The sphere was ticking his hands. His hands were suddenly bitten and Sora dropped the sphere.

The sphere circled around everyone and jerked itself in midair.

"It looks like it's looking for something." Hikari said.

"Or someone..." Krixa said.

"And it's self." Yen Sid said.

Everyone looked at the old sorcerer.

"That is a broken down ancient creature. It's merely a pet. It has many owners. All gaining the title of The Sheer of Hearts."

"This thing is trying to find Rika?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but first it need to find itself. Her last owner thought of her as useless and destroyed her. So go and follow her and be careful." He said.

They all bowed and left back to Twilight Town.

* * *

"Alright so where does this thing want to go?" Riku asked after everybody was informed.

The sphere floated around and went to the navigation system. Everyone waited until the Sphere floated out and returned to Sora's hands.

He placed it in a velvet box with all of Rika's personal items that were left in the Gummi Ship. He looked up at the screen to see Traverse Town.

"It's Traverse Town!" He, Hikari and Riku said.

Axel rubbed his hands. "Let's get it on!"


	24. Chapter 24

_**Stay together and help each other.**_

* * *

I rubbed my eyes and gave a low moan. I haven't eaten in days. I laid on the bed holding my stomach. I felt horrible. The girl, who finally introduced me as Kina, was sent to many missions and had no time to get food for me. I got so mad that I dumped the drugged food that they gave me into the guards face. In return I was beaten. I shook uncontrollably as my stomach growled again. I closed my eyes tightly and heard the door open. I was forced to my feet and dragged out of the dungeons.

"Today you will see your true power." The man who was looking after you said but laughed. "I'm so sorry. I meant what used to be your power." He laughed and we got into a black room.

I was harshly thrown to the ground. Before I could struggle to get up my hair was jerked back and I grunted as I faced the leader.

"Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed your fasting." She sneered and pushed me to a wooden chair.

I began to shake uncontrollably but I looked up glaring. "What do you want from me now?" I asked.

"Nothing. We just wanted to show you a magic trick." She said and snapped her fingers.

A guard with a black box came and opened the box.

The leader took out a golden orb shaped heart.

I suddenly got renewed strength. I lunged for my heart and two White Knight members pushed me back into the chair holding me still. I struggled against them. "Give it back! Give me back my heart!" I yelled.

"You already have another heart. I don't know how but if it wasn't for that little trick you would be in that little wolf form of yours. You don't need this." She said and placed it in a machine.

I growled and continued to fight.

The leader came up and slapped me.

I froze and closed my eyes.

"Be quiet and watch the show." She smirked and a screen with Traverse Town showed.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh look, it seems a ship has arrived there. Let's see who they are." The leader said and she typed something on a separate screen.

The giant screen turned blue and seven figures were shown.

I stared at the screen wide eyed. 'Krixa, Roxas, Hikari, Zane, Axel, Demyx... Sora...' I thought.

"Ah... it's them..." She gave a smile and laughed. "Oh I have a new idea!" She turned to me. "Not only will you see your powers, you will see how alert they are. And we can see how good they are as well..." She smirked and pressed a button.

I screamed, "No!"

_

* * *

_

Sora's Pov

I stepped on Traverse Town and looked at the emptiness.

"Wow. It's true, everyone is gone." Hikari said.

"Back to their own world." Riku said and I sighed.

I opened my hands and the sphere glowed again.

It zoomed away towards the Third District.

"Let's go!" I said and ran for the doors.

I opened the doors just in time to see the sphere float towards the Magician's study.

I ran to it and saw the sphere go through it. I tried to open it but it was locked. I stepped back and pointed my keyblade at it. "Fire!" I said and the door opened. I ran inside and two spheres floated in the air.

We all watched as the spheres circled each other and crashed into together.

A bright light erupted and disappeared.

We looked to see two floating wings.

They flew to us and curled into a ball in my hands.

I turned to them. "I... guess that's it." I said. I looked around and smiled at the memories here. I felt a sudden feeling of fear and frowned.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Zane asked.

I ran outside and ignored everyone calling my name. I looked at the sky and saw a twinkle in the sky.

_No!_

A long beam of red light sunk deep into Traverse Town's core.

"What was that?" Demyx asked.

"..." I was too shocked. Wasn't that Rika's voice? I was awaken from my thoughts when the world started to shake.

The buildings began to collapse. Floors began to sink into the ground.

I looked around and yelled, "Run! The world's falling apart!" I said and we ran for the Gummi Ship.

I looked back to see the buildings falling into a hole. What is this? What can cause something so terrible?

Hikari screamed and I looked in front to see the floor in front of us beginning to fall into the world's core.

"Jump!" I yelled and we all jumped.

We reached the other side but Hikari was frozen.

I turned and gasped.

A large vortex has replaced the core and sucked everything in.

We quickly backed away but Hikari was frozen.

"Hikari!" Zane yelled and ran ahead. He turned and ran for the gap.

"Zane!" I yelled.

He jumped.

* * *

**KHfan22: Oh my gosh. That must be the most exciting cliff hanger I've written.**

**Zane: You're crazy...**

**KHfan22: Actually, you're crazy. I would say of what but that would ruin things wouldn't it? ;D**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Never in my life have a felt such hatred. I will kill you. I bet my life on it.**_

* * *

Sora's Pov

I froze as Zane made it on the other side.

He grasped Hikari's arms and told us to go ahead.

Roxas grasped my shoulder. "Come on! I think they have it under control." He said and dragged me towards the Gummi Ship.

We reached the Gummi Ship and went inside.

"We have to go." Riku said.

"But, Zane and Hikar!i We can't leave them!" I said.

The floor under the Gummi ship was sucked in and the Ship was about to fall but Riku pulled the Ship away from the vortex.

I looked out at the window and watched as the black vortex sucked in the bell tower before disappearing. "Hikari... Zane..." I gasped and heard a dark portal appear.

Zane appeared holding an unconscious Hikari. Zane was panting hard and set Hikari down. He slumped on a chair next to Hikari and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Are you guys alright?" Krixa asked.

Zane nodded and closed his eyes.

I closed my eyes as well. I grasped the co-pilot's chair and held my head.

Riku looked at me and frowned. "Sora... You're shaking... Are you okay?" He asked.

I was not okay. I felt dizzy. I tried to say I'm fine, but nothing came out. I only heard myself take a few gasps then... I fell.

* * *

Rika's Pov

I was standing wide eyed. I shook in fear. Did they make it? I took a few deep breaths and pointed at the Leader. "Y-you!! H-h-how could you! You're a monster!" I yelled.

"Call me whatever you want. But know that you're weak. You can't attack. Go ahead try and hit me." She said.

I tried to rush at her and punch her, but my body wouldn't move. I curled my hands into a fist. "I hate you... I will kill you... You just see." I whispered.

"I will be waiting for that day." She said.

I felt dizzy and then... I fell.

_

* * *

_

Krixa's Pov

I closed Hikari and my bed room door and turned to Roxas.

He was leaning against the wall of his and Sora's room. He looked at me. "How's Hikari?" He asked.

"Just shocked." I said and looked down. "How's Sora?" I asked looking back up.

"He has a fever. A bad one too." Roxas ran his hand through his hair. "How is he going to continue like this? He's breaking up, because Rika is." He said.

I closed my eyes. "They're both strong, Roxas." I said.

"Yeah, but that was when they were together. Sora's been depressed ever since the second year of the Organization's fall." Roxas said and placed his hands in his pockets.

I walked up to him and ran my fingers against his cheek. "I don't know how they will make it through this war, but Sora is determined to get his love back. He won't stop until Rika's in his arms... For real." I said.

Roxas looked at me and sighed. "I guess I'm just concerned. This is a war, a three way war for one person."

"And we will win it! We're stronger than both White Knights and Black Shield." I said.

He smiled and brought our lips together. "You're really an optimist." He said.

I smiled. "Feelings are a great thing to have." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. I laid my head on his shoulders. "She'll survive right?" I asked.

Roxas hugged me around the waist. "Yeah... like you said... They're strong." Roxas said.

I sighed and saw Axel and Demyx walk up to us.

"How's the Keyblade Master?" Axel asked.

"He has a fever." Roxas said.

Demyx frowned. "I hope he's okay. Hey! The next world is Atlantica! I love that place!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Count me out."

I smiled. "That's okay Axel."

Roxas smirked. "We know you're completely useless in an underwater world."

Axel glared and snapped his fingers causing one of Roxas' spikes to go on fire.

Roxas made a little jump and started running around to put the fire out.

Demyx put out the fire and I slammed my fist into Axel's stomach.

Axel doubled over and I glared.

"Geez, I didn't do anything to you." He said and walked off.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Is this the end?**_

_

* * *

_

Sora's Pov

I opened my eyes and groaned. I looked around to see my room. I was about to get out of the bed until my head throbbed. I stood up and slowly walked to the window. I saw Atlantica and heard footsteps outside. I darted for the bed and heard Krixa say, "I'll join you guys later alright? I'll check on Sora."

The door opened and Krixa came in. She pulled up a chair quietly and turned me on my back.

I felt her cold hand on my forehead and it felt good.

She sighed. "Still sick..." She muttered and then I felt something wet on my forehead and then felt her stare. "I know you're awake." She whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

She gave a tired smile and sat back. "She's growing." She said and a golden winged ball appeared. Its wing buzzed in the air.

"It's taking shape of its true form in every world we go to. If we keep this up we'll find Rika in no time." She said.

I nodded. "That is if Rika can make it until we reach her." I said.

Krixa frowned and I looked away.

"I'll get them... I chase after every one of them and force them to give back Rika and her heart." I said.

"But right now you have to rest." Krixa said and stood up. "Get some sleep." She said and walked out.

_

* * *

_

One week

Sora has never been more tired. He dropped to the ground and looked at the battle progress.

Krixa and Roxas fought against Heartless back to back, Demyx washed Heartless away with his water clones, Axel burned heartless, Zane and Riku swung madly with their swords, and Hikari blasted them in a flash with a beam of light. It was endless.

Sora turned to see Maleficent and Pete.

They stood watching everyone fight.

Sora gathered strength and ran for them. He slashed heartless who got in his way and jumped into the air. He gave a cry and attacked the witch.

She held up her staff and they both got into a dead lock.

Pete snapped his fingers and Sora flipped back defeating all the heartless in a flash.

"Well, well, The Keyblade master! I see you're out on a journey again. Where is that troublesome girl, The Sheer of Hearts?" She asked.

"That's none of your business. Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Sora glared.

"Not until I fulfill my wish!" She said and spread her arms wide.

Green Flames erupted around Sora and he jumped over the flames.

Sora swung his Keyblade at Maleficent but she swatted it away.

She swung her staff and hit him on the head.

Sora felt all energy lost. He slowly got up only to be down on the ground by Pete's foot.

"Oh, Hollow Bastion. Brings me memories..." She said and looked down at him.

Sora growled and grunted as Pete grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and held him off the ground.

Maleficent grabbed his chin and smirked. "Poor Sora... You look tired... What's the matter dear?" She asked.

"You're here." Sora hissed.

"Oh that hurts my feelings. My heartless! Stop your battles!" She cried and everything stopped.

Maleficent drew out a sword from her staff and pressed it against Sora's neck. "Sora's friends, you have lost. Your Keyblade master is weak. I admit I expected much more from him, but I guess I was wrong." She gave a shrill laugh. "Any last words?" She asked.

"You're right about me Maleficent..." Sora said.

Everyone was shocked.

"I am weak. I'm not like myself anymore. But I have friends and others who are willing to help." He said and took out a whistle.

"What's that?" Pete asked.

Sora, in a flash, blew the whistle, but no sound came out.

Everyone and all the heartless looked around.

"Whatever you did didn't work. Say goodbye to your friends and your life!" Maleficent swung the sword.


	27. Chapter 27

_**I'll back down if you really want me to. Either way, I shall protect you, serve you, and guide you.**_

* * *

Sora closed his eyes tightly. A blast of wind blew his face and knocked him and Pete backwards. Sora opened just in time to see the sword fall right between his legs. He gave a frightening _gulp_ before looking up at Angel.

Angel's cloaked form was big and tall. His giant scythe was deep in the ground between where Sora was held and Maleficent stood.

Maleficent was on the ground looking wide eyed at the monstrous angel of darkness. "Wh-who-who are you?" She asked stuttering her words.

"I name myself Angel of the World of Destruction. The last Angel of darkness. Who may you be?" He asked.

Maleficent stood up gaining courage and looked at him boldly. "I am Maleficent, I shall be queen of Darkness!" She raised her hands and green flames erupted.

Angel stared at the black witch until the green flames disappeared. He grabbed Maleficent's arm and lift her up in the air. "You dare take the throne of darkness?" He stared hard at her.

"Sora!"

Sora turned around to see Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, Cid, and Cloud with their weapons at the ready.

Angel picked up his scythe with ease. "Keyblade Master! Who shall I eliminate?" He asked eyeing everyone.

Sora stood up and brushed his clothes. "Do anything to Maleficent and Pete, but don't kill them." Sora said turning away. He froze and turned, to the three. "And don't take their souls."

Angel gave a sigh and Sora turned to his friends.

"Sora, who is that?" Leon asked.

"Or what is that?" Yuffie asked.

"That's Angel, the angel of death. He's an Angel of Darkness, but he's on our side." Sora said.

"He doesn't look so friendly." Cid huffed.

Sora gave a chuckle but fell to his knees.

"Sora!" Sora's friend cried.

Angel looked back and left Maleficent and Pete in a invisible bond. He watched as Sora tells his friends he was alright. Angel and everyone knew he was lying.

Hikari turned to Angel and walked towards him. "Can you do anything for him? Please help Sora!" She said.

Angel looked away, as if thinking then turned back to Hikari.

"Sora has tied his heart to the Sheer of Hearts. If she goes weak then he does as well. This is all her doing. I can only guard him, serve him, and guide him. Noen of these will help his condition." He said. "I am sorry, Princess of Heart of Light." He said.

"Then help Rika! Help us free her from the World of Destruction." Hikari said.

"If that is his wish then I will sacrifice myself to save your friend." He said.

"No..." Sora said and stood up.

"Sora..." Krixa frowned.

"There won't be any sacrificing and any deaths." Sora took a deep breath and turned to Maleficent and Pete.

"What would you like me to do for these two?" Angel asked. He pointed a boney hand at them.

"Throw them into another dimension. A dimension where they won't cause trouble." Sora said and narrowed his eyes at the Heartless. "You're the Angel of Darkness right? You can have these guys help you." Sora muttered with a hate filled voice.

Angel looked at the heartless and gave a snort. "Heartless... I like the name." He said and raised his scythe. He ripped the floor open and a black vortex appeared. He pushed Maleficent and Pete inside and their yells were cut off by the vortex closing.

Sora started for town but his pocket opened and the golden winged ball flew out zooming into the air then dropping to Angel.

Angel held out a hand and the flying ball froze and dropped to the hand. He held it up to his face and then let it go. "I remember that creature. She was a beautiful one. Sadly the last Sheer of hearts destroyed her and made me reverse her evolution. There was one thing that the last Sheer of Hearts did not know. I am not all bad, I pitied the young one and scattered her will of evolution all over the universe and put her in a deep sleep. I guess someone has found her and awakened her." He took the ball between his sharp fingers and handed her to Sora.

Sora took the ball and looked at Angel as he stood straight.

"You are her temporary guardian. Once she regains her last evolution she will lead you to my world where I shall wait." Dark wings appeared on his back and his vanished into thin air.

Riku turned to Sora. "Sora, I... We can't have you fighting. You're obviously tired." He said.

"I'm fine." Sora said shaking his head.

"You're obviously not, Sora!" Zane said.

"I can't back down!" Sora said and curled his fist. "I made myself a promise to rescue her. I won't give up!" Sora said.

"If you keep this up you'll die." Riku growled.

"There won't be any one to battle. All we need to do is follow her." Sora said.

"Sora, please take a rest." Hikari said and turned to face him. "Take a rest for us. We'll handle everything! Then we'll come back for you when we're heading for the World of Destruction. If you don't then you're only shortening your life span and Rika's." Hikari said and shook her head while tears fell. "I don't want that..."

Sora stared at Hikari and sighed. "I... Alright, I'll stay here and rest." Sora said.

"We'll make sure that he stays in bed!" Yuffie said and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Sora took out the whistle, wiped it and threw it to Roxas. "Keep it safe guys. I'm sure Angel will understand." Sora said and Roxas placed it in his pockets. Sora jumped as Hikari hugged him.

"Thanks." She said and ran off to the gummi ship.

"I better make sure she's okay, later!" Zane patted Sora's shoulder lightly before running after Hikari.

"We'll see you later alright?" Riku asked and gave a salute before running off.

"Later!" Axel and Demyx said and ran off.

Roxas waved and followed.

Last was Krixa. She smiled and Sora spread his arms for a hug. She gave a tight hug. "We promise to be back alright? You get plenty of rest, and stay out of trouble!" She said wagging a finger.

"Geez you sound like a mother!" Sora said.

She kissed his cheek and took the little winged ball from his pockets. "We'll be back! We promise!" She said and ran off.

Sora's smile disappeared and he let his body relax.

The world suddenly went spinning.

He felt himself get caught by a pair of arms before sinking into a world of darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

~Chapter 28~

_If you mess with my friends, you mess with me._

*Sora's Pov*

"Maybe Sora and Rika's condition is tougher than we thought." Yuffie said.

"We have to keep a close eye on him. If Aerith can't handle this then he may be in trouble." Leon said.

"I never said I couldn't handle it. It's just something I never dealt with. I never felt a fever this high." Aerith said softly. "Poor Sora, things must get better soon."

I was awake when Yuffie spoke and I felt Aerith brush her hand on my forehead. It actually felt nice. Of course not smooth her hand was but how it was a little bit cold and warm.

"Do your best Aerith!" Yuffie said happily and two pairs of footsteps left.

There was silence and then someone sat on the bed.

I guess it was Aerith since I know she didn't leave.

Another pair of heavy footsteps walked around and Cloud's voice came in. "Do you think it's true? That angel said because Sora tied his heart with Rika, he is getting weaker. Do you really think Rika is the cause of this?" He asked. He seemed worried. Well, Of course. He _is_ Rika's so called _brother._

"I wish it wasn't true, but it came from an angel. He wasn't a normal angel. I know it he isn't. Anyways you shouldn't do anything. You don't know where she is and if you did know you don't know what is waiting there. We better leave it to the others." Aerith said and stood up.

Cloud and Aerith walked out of the room with the door slowly closed shut.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I placed my hand to my forehead and closed my eyes. I heard new footsteps and felt a gloved hand cover my mouth. I opened my eyes and stared at the face of the girl in the Black Shield.

"Hello, Keyblade master." She said and pulled me out of the blanket. She dragged me into a portal and threw me to the ground.

I stood up at looked around. "Nari..." I said.

"Sora, I see you're not doing well." He said and moved to a curtain and pulled a rope. The curtain moved and showed my seven friends unconscious.

"Guys!" I gasped and went to run to them, but the two male members of the Black Shield blocked the way.

I glared. "Move!" I said summoning my Keyblade.

"Why should we if when you lied to us?" Nari asked and waved his hand for the three to attack.

I blocked a thorn covered vine but was hit by thunder bolts and a fire ball. I cast a small Reflect spell and the three was moved back but not off their feet. I knew in my condition I was no match. I placed my hand in my back pocket to and felt the two orbs.

The three members advanced and I threw the orbs in the air.

"Donald! Goofy! Final Form!" I yelled.

A blinding light shone in the room and I felt power go through me. My keyblades floated around me and I attacked.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Give me Strength!**_

_

* * *

_

Rika's Pov

I woke up startled. I looked at my hands and felt new power inside me. My hands felt warm and my Angel's Heart and Night Rider appeared in my hands. Deep in my heart I felt determined. I felt I wasn't alone, I was with friends. I was with Sora. I closed my eyes and put my keyblades together. My keyblades formed into a purple orb and shot off into space.

*Sora's Pov*

I fought against the three and knocked them unconscious. I turned to Nari and he blasted me with a gust of Wind.

He sent blades after blades of wind until a purple orb deflected the attack and floated in front of me.

I felt Rika's power through it and reached out for it.

Another blinding light appeared and I felt two keyblades in my hands. I looked to see Rika's Angel's Heart and Night Rider. I glared at Nari and pointed at Night Rider at Nari. "This is the end, Nari. The end of the Black Shield." I said.

"Then show me!" Nari said charging.

I swung Night Rider and it flashed straight into Nari.

Nari froze and gasped in pain. He stepped back and fell to his knees.

I walked up and kneeled in front of Nari. I glared. I grabbed Night Rider's Hilt and he grabbed my arm. "Let go." I hissed and he obeyed. I pulled out Night rider and looked at the sleeping forms on my friends. I healed Nari and he scrambled away from me, but I slammed the Night Rider at his head making him limp. I released my form and Donald and Goofy's orb rested in my hand. I shook all of my friends and they woke up at once.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Hikari asked worried.

"I... I was brought here by her. I beat them all." I said.

"Does this mean you're better now?" Zane asked standing up.

"I feel a lot better." I smiled.

"What do we do with these guys?" Krixa asked.

"Leave them; I'm sure they learned their lesson." I said looking at them.

"I don't think they would give up so easily. This is war and they still have their powers." Roxas said.

"They're out numbered." Hikari said.

Roxas shook his head, "The fewer enemies we face the better."

Krixa nodded she walked to each of them and pressed her hand against their foreheads. "I have wiped out all of their memory of the Sheer of Hearts so they won't bother us at all." She said.

I smiled. "Good idea, let's hurry and get out of here before they wake up." I said and we ran off.

We boarded the ship and a small flying bird flew around me.

I laughed and it went straight into my pocket.

Krixa looked at the screen. "Well the next world is Olympus Coliseum." Krixa said.

I smiled. "Let go!" I said.

Riku laughed and brought my head under his arms giving me a brotherly noogie.

I grunted and pushed Riku away coughing. "Geez, the next time you do that to me is the time you'll kill me!" I yelled.

"Good riddance!" Riku joked.

"Aww, you don't mean that!" I said punching his arm.

He shrugged. "Maybe... Maybe not." He said.

I rolled my eyes and we headed off for Olympus Coliseum.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Admiration is far from understanding.**_

_

* * *

_

Rika's Pov

I felt better ever since I woke up after the destruction of Traverse Town. What was even better was the visions that I kept getting. I closed my eyes watching Sora train with Phil. I heard the cell door swing open and looked up to see Kina.

"Leave now." She snapped at the guards and they left. "Oh, Rika, are you alright?" She asked kneeling next to me.

I smiled. "I'm better than alright. I feel great." I said looking at the moon.

She nodded and gave me a basket of fruit. "Sorry I couldn't visit you. I was on missions but also I was thinking." She paused.

I looked up at her.

"I'll get you out of here. I'll get you away from here right now! I don't want you to stay here..." She said.

"No, I'm staying here." I said.

"Rika!" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm staying until the end of the war. I will end it." I curled my hand into a fist. "I will kill your leader." I hissed.

She frowned. "She's not my leader."

I looked at her.

"You are. I never admired her. I was just found and taken in. She was always harsh on me, everyone has. Just because I'm not a good fighter doesn't mean I mess up on everything. Well..." She stopped pacing and blushed a little. "I do, but that's beside the point!"

I laughed and she smiled at me.

"Kina?" Kina gasped and covered her mouth.

The door opened and a boy who seemed to be one year older than Kina came in.

He looked at me then at Kina. "You've been talking to her this whole time?" He asked.

Kina looked down and the boy turned to me. "Hi I'm Kai." He said.

I raised a brow and shook his hand.

Kina went up to him pleading, "Please don't tell me off, I'm just helping her, I mean she's the Sheer of Hearts-"

"Was..." I muttered looking away.

Kai smiled. "Alright then, anything for you." He said.

Kina smiled and looked away blushing.

I just picked up a peach and bit into it.

They both looked at me.

Kai sighed and kneeled in front of me. "Sorry about everything. We're just following orders. Some of us actually don't want to do this." He said.

I closed my eyes. "As long as I get back to Sora..." I watched as Sora battled Riku.


	31. Chapter 31

_**HI YAH!**_

* * *

I slammed my Keyblade against Riku's Keyblade. I grunted as he pressed harder. I pushed him away and charged fast attacking again and again.

Riku just dodged easily telling me that I was slow.

I jumped back and pointed my keyblade at him. "Blizzard!" I yelled.

Riku jumped into the air and started shooting at me.

I held my keyblade and hit each shot back at him.

Riku gasped and got hit. He fell to the ground and I ran after him. Riku jumped up and ran at me.

I jumped over him in arms reach and pressed the tip of my keyblade at his back making him fall on his stomach.

He rolled over and I pointed my keyblade at his neck. He smirked and I pulled away.

I helped him up and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"You tired already kid?" Phil asked.

"No way!" I said and I watched everyone laugh.

An ear splitting cry came out and everyone plugged their ears.

"What the hell was that?!" Zane asked.

I frowned.

"Sounded like a bird." Hikari said softly.

I turned and headed straight for the Underworld, also ignoring the calling of my name again.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Yah neva know, y'know?**_

* * *

Kairi sat on the beach with Selphie and Namine.

Selphie groaned and laid on her back. "This is so boring!" She whined.

Kairi and Namine smiled and watched the sea.

"I wonder how everyone is doing..." Namine said.

"Where are the boys anyways?" Kairi asked and stood up.

The Islands was quiet.

"I'm going to find them." Kairi said and walked off.

* * *

_Kairi's Pov_

I looked around and found Tidus and Wakka on the other side of the island. I was about to call them until "her" was heard. I closed my mouth and my first instinct was to hide. I hid behind a rock and looked at them.

They didn't see me...

"Don't you feel it too? This is weird! Who knew we would like them..." Tidus said.

Wakka nodded and lay on his back.

**(KHfan22: I'm going to take a swing on accent...)**

"Ya know mon, Maybe they like us too." He said.

"I doubt it..." Tidus sighed.

"Ya nevah know!" He said pushing Tidus.

Tidus pushed Wakka and they suddenly go on a war.

I tip-toed out of there and once I was away I sprang into action running towards my three friends.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Do you know who you're talking to? I AM THE LORD OF THE DEAD!**_

_

* * *

_

Sora's Pov

I ran into the Underworld to see a little bigger bird (about the size of a fist) hiss at Hades. I felt anger flow through me. WHY WON'T HE DIE?! "Hades!" I yelled and ran at him. Hades turned to me and growled.

"YOU!" He said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I grabbed the bird and she rubbed her head against my arm.

"Sora!" Riku says and everyone comes in.

I felt myself relax completely and turned to everyone. "She's fine." I said.

They sighed.

The red bird gave a click and flew into the air.

_

* * *

_

Roxas's Pov

"She's so pretty." Hikari whispered.

Krixa smiled. "She is a wonderful sight." Both girls sigh.

Zane rolled his eyes and leaned near Riku. "What's with girls and pretty sights?"

Riku rolled his eyes as well. "We'll never understand them..." He muttered.

He laughed but Hikari punched him on the arm while Krixa punched Riku. He winced in pain.

"We can hear you, y'know?" Hikari asked.

There's that word Rai uses. I sighed. "And I thought I escaped that word..." I said.

Krixa looked at me strangely then laughed. "Oh yeah!" She covered her mouth blushing. "I'm sorry..." She said.

Sora sighed. "Well guys, we have two choices. Stay here and get rid of Hades, or continue the war."

"Hades is back?" Hikari asked.

Sora nodded.

"Who's Hades?" Zane asked.

"Doggie's ower..." Demyx squeaked.

Axel sighed. "The lord of the dead." He said.

"So?" Sora asked.

"I say continue our war." Hikari smiled. "I KNOW Rika wants to fight Hades." She smiled.

Sora laughed. "Alright! We get Rika and we come back here then we go to Disney's Castle." He said.

"Sounds like an improved plan." I smiled.

"Let's go!" Sora said and started for the stairs.

"Does he always have to run?" Axel groaned.

"You can't blame him, Axel. Deep inside he's tearing up. He's being brave to actually show a smile." I sighed and smiled at Krixa.

She smiled back and we ran off.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Will ye leave a mate to perish?**_

_

* * *

_

Port Royal

_Sora's Pov_

Axel and Demyx decided to stay and watch the Gummi Ship while the six of us look for another form for Flare.

Flare, the bird had told us what her name is since she now had the ability to talk.

We were a bit shocked or freaked out by this, but hey it's like me, Donald, and Goofy with the Doorknob in Wonderland.

Once we reached the dock, Flare flew up and headed towards the Isla de Muerta.

I looked around and found, "The Black Pearl!" I said and pointed at it.

"That means..." Hikari said.

We looked at each other and smiled.

"AHOY CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!" We both yelled.

There was silence.

"Ahoy-" Hikari started to say again, but she, along with everybody else, was pushed away and probably ten to fifteen dirty, dull and rusted swords were at my neck.

I froze, breathing slowly. I blinked and saw Jack Sparrow come out.

"Welcome Sora." He said.

I smirked. "You didn't _not_ just push my friends into the ocean." I said.

A splash and a cry from Hikari came. "Y-yes... he... did..." He said pulling herself from the ocean, along with everyone.

They were freezing from the cold ocean water that clung to their clothes.

I sighed. "Reflect." I said and the Pirates flew away from me.

Jack sighed. "Well I'll try another time to snatch that Keyblade of yours. Now you called?" He asked.

"Yeah, we need to get to Isla de Muerta..." I looked at my friends. "And some towels."

"No problem! I got it covered!" Hikari said and summoned Fire. Everyone immediately crowded in a circle.

I smiled and we got on board.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A promise is a promise.**_

* * *

I got off the ship and ran to where Flare was. I froze and Flare looked at me.

She was as half the size of the Gummi ship and her feathers gave a red glow. She was beautiful! She landed on the ground and looked up at me.

I had to smile because not just that she's beautiful she's kind of cute with her puppy eyes and short beak. I finally knew what she was. Hikari had said the words from my mind.

"Oh my gosh! You're so beautiful! Yes you are our little Phoenix friend!" She said and rubbed Flare's belly.

Well, of course, I wouldn't put it that way, but it was funny how Hikari reacted.

_

* * *

_

Zane's Pov

**(KHfan22: FINALLY I reason for me to put it in Zane's point of view!)**

I just had to smile at Hikari's childish ways. I think that's half of what I love about her. She's so childish and sensitive. Other than that she grew up into a beautiful lady. Gosh Zane! You have to focus! I sighed and walked up to Hikari. "Sorry Hikari but I think we should hurry. Everyone is leaving." I whispered.

She looked at me and I felt my heart beat faster. "Alright, Come on Flare!" She said and Flare spread her wings.

I watched as she followed Krixa, Roxas, and Riku and Jack. Wait and minute... Where's Sora?

"You like her don't you?" Sora asked behind me.

"WHOA!" I turned and Sora smiled. I turned to see everyone out of sight.

"It's alright I won't tell anyone." Sora shrugged. "I promise." He said.

I narrowed my eyes. "How can I know that you won't tell?" I asked.

He smiled. "I always keep my promises." He said.

Okay I don't really know Sora, but I know that trick. I raised a brow and he sighed.

"Alright, you want proof? I promised Kairi that I would come back to her. And I did eight years ago right? Seven years ago, Rika was scared. She asked me if I wouldn't forget her. I promised her that and when I stopped talking to her, I kicked sand everyday, watching the ocean and thinking about her. I saw her in my own dreams. Dreams that we didn't talk in. She's always on my mind. Right now she can't leave my mind." He said and patted my back. "You can count on me." He said walking away.

I sighed and ran after him.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Please accept my humble apologizes.**_

_

* * *

_

Sora's Pov

I pushed the doors open and looked around in Agrahbah.

Hikari giggled as she spun around in cream colored bangles and a matching cream desert outfit. Her bangles gave her a soft chime.

Krixa gave a chime too as she crossed her arms. She wore light blue bangles and a matching desert outfit that looked like Hikari's. "I am beyond disturbed." She muttered.

Roxas laughed. "It's not that bad. You look nice." He said.

Krixa turned to him and gave him a glare. "It's so revealing!" She stomped her foot in the sand.

Roxas shook his head and sighed. He went back into the Gummi Ship and out came a Light Blue shawl that was not see-through.

Krixa caught it smiling and wrapped it around her upper body.

Not trying to be perverted, she wore a tube top and pants with a see through shirt over the tube top. Hikari's was the same but I guess she didn't mind.

I looked at the boys and they too wore desert clothes **(KHfan22: too lazy to think them up. You can imagine them on your own =P)**.

How did we come to wear desert clothing? What we usually wore was kind if hot for the desert climate **(KHfan22: SORA KNOWS THE WORD CLIMATE! Sora: o_O Riku: Shocking isn't it? Sora: What's that supposed to mean? KHfan22: =) Its okay we still love you! Sora: -_-")** So Hikari forced Krixa to change our clothes into desert clothes.

"Can we go now?" I asked while Flare flew next to me.

Everyone nodded and Axel and Demyx closed to shuttle. They decided to watch the Gummi Ship until the final battle.

I turned to Flare. "Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and zoomed off towards the palace.

"We should take the roof." I muttered and began to go on the roof tops of Agrahbah.

"Why?" Hikari asked.

I grunted as I pulled myself up. "So we don't have to mess with those stupid guards." I muttered. I waited for everyone to catch up and started running across the rooftops. I sighed in relief in my head as I looked around the streets. This place was a struggle with Heartless. I got out of the Bazaar and looked down at the guards. I froze as I saw the fourteen year old Rika fight a few heartless.

"Sora?" Krixa asked and I looked at her. She gave a worried look and I looked back to see nothing but two guards.

I closed my eyes. "Sorry I just thought I saw..." I paused and shook my head. "Let's hurry, Flare is waiting." I said and Riku crossed his arms.

"You can't make it." He said.

I sighed.

Krixa grabbed three carpets and rubbed her hands. Her hands gave a misty purple glow and she touched the three carpets.

They gave a twitch and Hikari gave a squeal.

Zane covered her mouth and I pushed everyone against the wall.

I looked back to see the Guards staring at the direction we were in.

We all held our breaths as the guards shrugged the sound and went back to patrolling.

I stepped back and felt myself rising. I looked down to see a carpet floating. I smiled at Krixa. "You're a genius!" I said and she jumped on one with Roxas and smiled.

"Let's go." She said and Roxas flew off. Zane and Hikari got on one and Riku got on the one I was on.

* * *

I jumped on a random balcony. I turned to see everyone freeze in shock. I raised a brow and turned to see a tiger snarling at me. "H-hey... nice tiger..." I said stepping back.

The tiger crouched into an attack and jumped.

I summoned my keyblade to block its claws. I leaned back to avoid having my face chewed off.

"Rajah! Down boy!" A woman's voice called and the tiger backed away.

The tiger stared at me and I looked up to be hugged by Jasmine.

"Sora! You're back!" She said.

I carefully patted her back and she let go.

"I didn't recognize you. You're much... older." She said.

I smiled. "Yeah eight years turned me into this." I said and turned. "Guys minus Hikari and Riku... meet Jasmine. Jasmine, meet Roxas, Krixa, and Zane. Of course you remember Hikari and Riku." I said.

She smiled.

Riku jumped down and frowned. "I'm sorry for what I did before." He said.

Jasmine frowns but smiled. "I sure you mean no harm." She said and a screech in the air was heard.

Abu, Aladdin's monkey runs in hiding behind Rajah. He grabbed his burnt tail.

Flare's head appeared and she smiled at me. "My bad." She said.

I smiled. "I forgot Flare." I said.

Jasmine smiled. "This is really sudden you could have taken the front door." She said.

I smiled. "Nah, Aladdin told me about your guards."

She smiled. "Well come everyone, I sure it's late and I will be insulted if you don't spend the night." She said.

I was about to protest when Roxas agreed.

"We would _love_ to stay." He looked at me.

I rolled my eyes and I crossed my arms.

Jasmine smiled and grabbed my hands. "I'll show you to your rooms." She said and walked off.

We all followed her and while on the way Jasmine decides to bring up Rika.

"So if you're here then Rika must be here to!" She said and looked back at me.

I frowned. "No, Rika's..."

"Away, but we'll meet up with her soon." Krixa said.

"Oh I see." Jasmine said looking at me.

I looked at Krixa and she smiled. I smiled and closed my eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling.**_

* * *

I went to the balcony and sat on the railing with my feet dangling in mid air.

A wind brushed past me and I closed my eyes.

"I know Rika, I love you too and I'm coming." I opened my eyes. "I'll take you with me. Dead or alive." I looked at the other side of the balcony to see the fifteen year old Rika sitting on the balcony the same way I'm sitting.

She turned to me and smiled before disappearing into the wind.

I smiled. "I remember you Rika, and you're always with me." I whispered placing my hand over my heart. I turned to see Roxas stand there smiling. "The moons perfect for a night, Roxas. Why don't you see Krixa?" I asked looking at the moon.

"I can see Krixa as much as I want. But what about you?" Roxas asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

He swung his legs over the balcony as well and looked at the moon. "I have to admit, you're doing pretty good for far on this journey." He said.

I frown. "It still hurts."

Roxas pats my back hard and I yelled as I landed on the ground. "Does that hurt more?" He yelled.

I was too dizzy to answer.

"I heard a yell!" Hikari ran in and looked over the balcony. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright Sora?" Hikari asked.

"WHOA!"

I recovered just in time to feel Roxas landing on me. I groaned in pain.

"Krixa, why did you do that?" Hikari asked.

"Roxas deserves it for making Sora fall." Krixa said.

I pushed Roxas off and stood up. "You don't have to make him fall on me!" I yelled.

Krixa smirked at me and walked away.

Hikari smiled and waved at me before running after Krixa.

Roxas and I looked at each other. "Pfft. Women..." We muttered.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Teammates, friends, colleagues, we stick together no matter what.**_

_

* * *

_

Rika's Pov

Kai and Kina somehow managed to get me a room at a tower that will be now treated as a prison cell.

The leader gave me a small room with a door and a window only.

I smiled in amusement as I sensed her fear of me escaping. 'I'm not leaving without my heart; I'm not leaving until...' I closed my eyes. 'Until I meet your begs of mercy.' I thought. I leaned out of the window and caught a soft wind. I smiled as I heard Sora's voice. I closed my eyes and stepped back as the door swung open revealing Kina and Kai.

"Like your new room?" Kina asked.

I shrugged. "Better than before." I muttered. I turned to them and smiled. "Than you for your help but I'm fine by myself from now." I said.

"What?" Kina tilted her head.

"I can't have you follow me. You were very kind to me, but in a few days or more Sora will come and they will take all of you down just to get me. I... promise me that you'll leave here. When the final battle starts." I said.

They both looked at each other.

"But we want to fight with you." Kina said. "Right Kai?" She asked.

Kai nodded. "Right, friends stick together right?"

I closed my eyes. "I just don't want you to get killed." I said.

"We'll make it out of this war, promise?" Kina asked.

I gave a smile. "Alright," I said and turned to the window. "Just one more month." I whispered.

* * *

_Sora's Pov_

I watched as Roxas and Zane argued against each other about... What _are_ they arguing about? I stood up ready to leave. "Look guys I'll be in my room." I muttered.

They just ignored me.

Hikari smiled. "Remember when we got into a fight?" She asked.

I raised a brow. "We fought? When?" I asked.

"The time when I kicked you and she got mad at us." She said.

I scratched my head and remembered. "We didn't fight! You got mad at me." I said.

Hikari smiled. "Hee, yeah I don't know what got into me." She said.

"But she helped sort everything out." I said.

"Yeah..." She said.

We both jumped when Roxas and Zane started a round of wrestling and Krixa came out to break them up.

Hikari laughed.

I chuckled. "What are they fighting about?" I asked.

"Oh, something about Twilight Town and Midnight Sky." She said.

"Midnight Sky?" I asked.

"Yep! That's our world! I should tell you everything about Rika, before you actually have a decent relationship with her." She said.

I grew red and glared.

She ignored me and smiled. "Like how Twilight Town got its name, Midnight Sky is a world that turns beautiful when the clock strikes 12. All Sheer of Hearts were born in this world and Rika is our generation's Sheer." She said sadly then went back to happy. "Thanks to the knowledge left from Sheer of Hearts we know how to protect ourselves. From any danger we meet." She paused. "It great there. There's even a beach! But not as great and clean as yours." She laughed.

I smiled. "Sounds wonderful there." I said.

"You should come and visit some time. I'm sure Rika will take you there." She said.

"You... act like Rika's alright. Like she was never captured." I said.

"Well she _is_ alright, right?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"Well then she's fine! She's strong." Hikari said suddenly finding interest at the ground.

I smiled and nodded.

Hikari raised her head to give a huge smile. "Well I'm off to bed; I'm really tired you know?" She said and stood up. "Good night Zane! Good night Roxas, Krixa!" She said.

The three stopped and looked at her.

"Uhh... G-good night, Hikari." Zane said shyly.

Roxas and Krixa smiled. "Good night." They both said together.

Hikari smiled and walked off to her room.

Krixa smiled. "If fact we should all take a rest," She said.

"Right," Roxas said stretching. "Time to sleep!" He said.

Krixa giggled and poked his stomach which made him double over holding his stomach. She gave a smile.

The three all left to their bed rooms and I looked out the window to see Flare doing loop-de-loops around the Gummi ship.

She stopped and looked at me. She swam through the air and got close to the window. "You should be in bed, Sora." She said.

I smiled and mouthed, "Good night."

She nodded and flew off.

I yawned and went off to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Ready when you are.**_

_Month later_

Angel watched as the Gummi ship set down on the ground of the world of destruction.

Sora stepped out and looked up at the castle that loomed over everything. Sora tightened his fist and closed his eyes.

Riku walked next to him and looked at the castle. "It's time." He said. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Before Sora could respond a harsh wind blew past them.

"What was that?" Demyx asked.

"This is the World of Destruction." Angel said with his scythe in hand. "This world will destroy your destiny and replace it with another one amongst your party. Tonight destiny has chosen Rika to die. Now that you have come your destinies have been switched. Any one of you can die. But of course some of you may keep your planned destinies" He said and ran his boney hand on the sharp scythe.

We all looked at each other.

I shook my head. "Still we can't back out now. If one of us dies then we'll find a way to bring that person back." I said.

Angel nodded. "Spoken like a true warrior for a fate so cruel." He said.

I narrowed my eyes and nodded. "Let's go." I said.

_

* * *

_

Rika's Pov

I looked at the Gummi Ship that Zane and I made.

_'Rika, can you hear me?'_ Sora asked.

'I hear you.' I thought.

_'I'm here for you.'_ He said.

'I know...' I thought. 'Sora.'

_'Yeah?'_

I walked to the window and felt his eyes stare at me. 'I love you.' I thought.

_'I love you too.' _He said.

I turned as the door opened.

Kina and Kai were there with weapons in hand.

"Leader is heading for the Meeting Room." Kina said.

I smiled and hugged them. "Thank you so much for supporting me until now." I whispered.

"What are you talking about? We're supporting you right now." Kina said.

I backed away and waved my hands.

Darkness appeared under their feet and were gone in a flash.

I summoned my sword and headed out of the door slashing all the nobodies, who now fought for the White Knights.


	40. Chapter 40

_**One must always prepare for battle.**_

The main entrance to the castle was blown out of its hinges and burned with fire.

Angel held his scythe so tightly and felt ready to slice the former Nobody to Hell.

"Let's go." Sora muttered and Flare shrieked.

She turned into a fireball and went towards the stairs.

Everybody ran after her.

Flare shot past an army of white creatures with a familiar sign.

"Nobodies!" Roxas said.

Sora growled and looked for Flare.

She was long gone.

"Out of my way!" Sora yelled and ran towards the army of Dusks.

Everyone charged to pass them but only Axel and Demyx were held back.

"Axel! Demyx!" Krixa said.

"Go ahead we'll take these guys!" Axel said and summoned his chakrams.

Demyx has already summoned water clones.

Sora nodded. "They'll be alright, let's move on." He said and ran off with everyone behind him.

* * *

Deep in his mind, the castle he was now in reminded him a lot of a castle called Castle Oblivion. It had different levels led by stairs and each level had one member of the White Knights waiting for them.

First with Hikari, then Zane, then Roxas, then Krixa, and Riku. He was the only one left to move on.

He reached the next level above Riku and saw a White Knight standing there ready for battle. "I see. I'm lucky to get the Keyblade master. This is where your journey ends. You will die in my hands!" He said and pulled out his sword.

Sora had no choice but to fight. He summoned his Keyblade, but the blade was different from all the other times he summoned his Keyblade.

It shined with the will to kill.

* * *

I reached the room where they kept my heart. I defeated all the Nobodies that was guarding the room and walked up to my floating heart. I lifted the glass case and took my heart back. I felt the half-heart leave me as I regained my heart and full powers. I sighed and walked out the door to see the Leader.

"I see you had two of my members under you. How clever of them... and you." She said.

"I did not take them away from you. It was their choice to turn against you." I said.

She slammed a gust of wind at me and I slashed it away with my sword.

"It doesn't matter now. Once I deal with you then I will hunt all of your friends and those traitors." She said.

"You won't be able to find them; they're hidden quite well with their memories wiped out. Besides, your prediction is useless." I got into a fighting stance. "It is the battle who decides the winner."


	41. Chapter 41

_**Take a deep breath and clear your mind.**_

* * *

Hikari ran at the boy and shot a shine of light at him.

The boy fired sonic waves at her and Hikari ran at him with a sword made from Light.

He dodged and blast Hikari away from him.

Hikari gasped as she hit the wall and stood up quickly. She made her sword again and ran at him again. She dodged any waves sent at her and slashed the air. A blade of light shot past him at, well, the speed of light.

The boy sent a wave at her but she cut it in two with a wave of light. The boy appeared in front of her, but as how Rika trained her, she moved fast and sent a flash of light at him. He froze and looked around with a confused expression. "Where am I?" He asked.

Hikari knocked him out and ran for the stairs

_

* * *

_

Zane

Zane struggled as he sent his sword at his opponent.

The man had control over the element of earth and sent rocks at him.

Zane moved barely making it. He swung his sword and it grazed the man's arm.

The Man punched him and Zane flew.

Zane stood up slowly. He had to be strong for Rika, everyone, and especially Hikari. He took a deep breath while remembering what Rika taught him at home.

_Zane swung Rika's Night Rider at Rika's Angel's Heart._

_She held the Angel's Heart with one hand and pushed him away._

_Zane fell to his back and stood up quickly._

_"You're mind is clouded, Zane. Take a deep breath and clear you mind. Focus on what you're fighting for." She said and held up her Keyblade._

_Zane took a deep breath and charged._

Zane ran and started swinging his sword. He felt his swing become lighter and thought of Hikari.

"You're swings are getting better, young one." The man said and made a rock shoot at him.

Zane swung his sword and the rock crushed into dust and pebbles.

The man smirked. "Maybe too good." He said.

Zane smirked. "I'm just following advice from a good friend." He said.

_Rika pointed her Angel's Heart at Zane's neck. "If this was a real fight to the death then you would be dead." She said sighing._

_"Then what do you suppose I do?" He asked._

_"If you encounter an enemy who you must defeat I advise you not to kill that person. Remember the winner of the fight can decide to take the life or spare him. But if you must then make the blade shine and glow to kill." She said and closed her eyes. "But I'm not saying to kill." She said smiling._

_Zane smiled. "I would never kill, you can promise me on that." He said._

_She smiled. "Let's go big boy." She said holding her Keyblade ready._

Zane ran for the man and jumped into the air. He swung his sword and a rock shield blocked the attack. Zane landed on the ground and tried to attack, but the man kept using rock shields. "What's the matter? Too scared to attack?" Zane asked. He twisted his body to avoid _really_ sharp spikes. A sweat bud fell down his cheeks. He jumped away as another round of spikes was sent and ran after the man.

Spikes shot everywhere at him, but Zane was quick and his sword unbreakable.

Zane inched closer towards the man and swung the sword but froze. Zane punched the man's head hard into the wall.

"Well, you're friend has taught you well." The man stepped back, holding his bleeding head. He smirked. "You're blade shines to kill, but your heart doesn't." He whispers and fell to the floor.

"Zane!" Hikari yelled.

Zane turned to see Hikari.

Hikari wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled at him. "Oh, Zane, you're bleeding." She said.

Zane's heart skipped a beat as Hikari rubbed her thumb against the scar on his cheek. "I'm fine, Hikari. It's just a scratch." He said.

Hikari nodded and looked at the man. "We both won." She said.

Zane looked at the bleeding body and then at his sword. "Rika's training paid off." He said and started for the stairs. "Come on, let's hurry." He said.

Hikari followed them heading for Roxas' battle.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Don't you care talk about her like that.**_

_

* * *

_

Roxas's Pov

I watched as Krixa, Riku, and Sora passed the black haired woman grinning at me.

Her swords flashing to kill. She didn't take her eyes off me telling me that she wanted to fight me.

Krixa didn't want to leave me with her but Sora dragged her off.

"My, my, I'm glad your friends agreed to leave you behind. I always like to kill the pretty boys." She laughed. "My name is Hannah." She said.

"Roxas..." I muttered.

"Ah, your name suits you." She said running her hand through my hair.

I jumped away from her and summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper. "Keep your hands off me!"

She laughed and grinned at me crazily. "You're a jumpy boy too aren't you? This is going to be fun!" She raised her sword and slashed the air. A portal opened and she stepped in.

Roxas stepped back, on his guard. 'A space manipulator?' He thought to himself and grunted as her sword slashed his arm. He looked around to see no one.

She had disappeared.

Roxas narrowed his eyes and grunted as another scar formed on his leg and arm. Before he knew it scars were all over his arms, legs, a few on his chest, stomach, and one on his cheek. Roxas always tried to block her attacks but she was always faster than him. Roxas held a deep gash on his arm and got to his knees.

A hand lift his head up and he stared at the wicked face of his opponent.

"Aww... pretty boy got tired?" She cooed and threw him on his back. "You're not a challenge at all. I can't even believe that Krixa likes you." She crossed her arms. "She only has taste to good looking guys." She grew wide eyed as she was shoved up at wall.

Roxas' eyes grew angry and his hands gripped the handles tightly. "Don't ever talk about her." He said.

"Oh? There's an angry side to you too. Say you look pretty-"

Roxas slammed his Oblivion at her stomach and threw her away from the wall. He swung his Oblivion and Oathkeeper into her rapidly.

She stepped back and held her stomach. She smirked and drew her sword. "Release your Anger Roxas, and fight!" She said and charged.

Roxas dodged her attacks and attacked her on the head.

Hannah ducked but forgot his second Keyblade. Her body twirled at the impact and fell to the ground painfully.

Roxas walked next to her head and glared.

"Ouch..." She muttered as she slowly got up.

"Don't even bother." Roxas said and kicked her head making her unconscious.

"Roxas!" Hikari's voice said and Roxas raised his Keyblades but relaxed for it was only Hikari and Zane.

"Did you?" Hikari asked, but Roxas knew the question.

"No, I only knocked her out." He said glaring and his keyblades disappeared. "Let's hurry and catch up with the rest." He said, but he was stopped by Hikari.

"No way, Roxas, you're bleeding a lot." Hikari said.

Roxas blinked and grunted as he remembered the gashes on his body.

"Lie down and let me heal you." Hikari said and started to dip potions all over his body.

Roxas sighed, "I don't feel comfortable with this." He muttered.

"Well either bleed to death or take off your shirt!" Hikari snapped and Roxas groaned while taking off his shirt so Hikari can place potions on his wounds.

Zane, not approving this, just did nothing.


	43. Chapter 43

_**I have a few tricks up my sleeve.**_

* * *

Krixa made a back flip and she dodged a fire ball. Krixa summoned her Night Rider and narrowed her eyes.

The woman in front of her had red hair, red eyes, but pale skin. She snapped her fingers and a flare aimed at Krixa.

Krixa did a cartwheel out of the way and ran towards her. "You're not bad, White Knight." Krixa smirked as she swung Night Rider.

"You're not so bad yourself. My name is Katherine Number 4 of the White Knight, but Kathy for short." She said.

"Krixa... Former superior of Organization XIII..." Krixa ducked as a spark of flame rushed past her and stood up. "Or Number 0 if you want. I don't really have a number." She smiled.

Kathy smiled. "Former superior?" She asked and snapped again.

Krixa twirled her Night Rider and threw the fire away. "My Organization rejected me of being Superior, but that led them to oblivion faster..." She said and slammed Night Rider on the ground.

Dark holes appeared around her and headed for Kathy **(KHfan22: Like the attack from Cerberus from KH1)**.

Kathy just did flips until they disappeared but when she landed on the ground Krixa was quick to catch her.

A Dark hole shot up and cut her leg deep.

She gasped and fell to the ground. She looked up at Krixa surprised that the face was now dead serious.

Krixa took Night Rider out of the ground and slashed the air.

Kathy gasped in pain as another deep gash was formed on her other leg, making her unable to run or walk.

"I loved talking to you, but you helped the organization who stole my other, tortured my other, and almost killed my other." Krixa pointed her Night Rider at Kathy's neck.

She heard footsteps and turned her head to Roxas, Zane, and Hikari.

Kathy took this time to raise her hand and snap.

Krixa dodged but fire burned her side. Krixa held her side and slammed Night Rider on both shoulder blades disabling Kathy's arms.

Roxas ran to Krixa and looked at the burning and bleeding side. "Hikari, a potion please." He said.

Hikari came with a potion and they healed the burning flesh in an instant.

Krixa took the potion and turned to Kathy. She quietly healed her bleeding legs and shoulder blades then threw the potion back to Hikari.

Kathy tried to stand, but Krixa just pushed her down.

"Don't even bother." Krixa said and punched her head knocking her out.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah..." Krixa said and the four quietly went for the next level.

_

* * *

_

Riku

Riku scoffed as the White Knight fell to the ground unconscious. "I probably got the weakest one..." He muttered to himself and ran for the stairs.

* * *

Krixa, Roxas, Zane, and Hikari came to the top of the stairs and looked at the unconscious man.

"Riku must be heading for Sora right now." Krixa said and ran for the flight of stairs, with the friends behind her.


	44. Chapter 44

**Sora: You do know that you're almost done with this story right?**

**KHfan22: Tch... YEAH! I wrote this... -.-**

**Sora: I thought you were going to post 15 chapters a day.**

**KHfan22: Well these chapters are awfully short... and I'm bored...**

**Sora: -.-**

**KHfan22: anywhos, better for the readers right? haha :P four more chapter guys!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

So close yet so far.

Sora was at a loss of what to do. He had used almost every single ounce of energy and his opponent seemed to have some energy left in him. Every attack, magic or swing, was deflected by his shield. Sora reached for a potion and ether to refuel him, but they were easily knocked out of his hands and spilled all over the floor.

"That is cheating and in this castle we don't take cheaters." He said.

Sora glared and tried to lift his keyblade, but his arms cried in protest. Sora was too tired and his knees buckled and gave away. Sora fell to his knees and looked up to see his opponent walking towards him.

"Too bad for you, my way of killing is to kill slowly. I would get rid of you if I could." He said and held his hands palm open at Sora. "But I can only control shields. That's why every attack you send gets thrown off." He said and a force hit Sora to the ground. He watched emotionlessly as Sora struggled to breathe as the invisible shield suffocated him.

Sora cried out in pain and closed his eyes. Maybe that wind that switched his destiny was Rika's. Maybe he was going to die right there, never to see Rika's face in person.

The white cloaked man knew that a few more seconds at Sora will be gone, dead, and he will fall into a permanent sleep never to open his eyes. Five... four... three... two... He gasped as his heart suddenly ached in pain and released the shield to grasp his heart.

Sora took a deep breath and coughed as he rolled to his stomach. He heard a thud from his opponent and turned to see him limp with eyes open in shock. Sora stood up confused and jumped as Angel's hand tapped his shoulder.

"Are you alright? Keyblade master?" He asked.

"Y-yeah... what did you do?" Sora asked.

"Heart attack." Angel said and walked to the body. He closed the eyes and nodded. "Go if you want to save the Sheer of Hearts." He said.

Sora nodded refueling himself with a potion and ether. Sora ran for the stairs only to be stopped by the cries of his friends.

"Sora!" Riku said first.

"Riku, you're alright." Sora said about to take a step towards his best friend, but Angel stopped him.

"The Sheer?" Angel said.

Sora nodded. "Wait here alright?" He said and ran up the stairs.

The trip was long but his determination fueled him and he reached two doors.

Sora tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. He pointed his keyblade at it and the door clicked. Sora took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and opened the door. He opened his eyes and froze.


	45. Chapter 45

_**When you're opponent is evenly matched with you you have two choices: Get stronger or take a blow just to finish him/her. I pray to never use this method until I have no choice...**_

_

* * *

_

Rika's Pov

**Note: this is the beginning of Rika and Jenna's, the leader, battle.**

I ran for Jenna, the leader, and she ran for me as well.

Our blades clashed and wind rushed past us. We pulled away only to bring your swords again at each other. We glared at each other before jumping five feet away from each other.

Wind blew around us and it rushed to strike me but I sliced them away. Jenna sent a small tornado and I muttered a small incantation.

A similar tornado formed and clashed with the other.

I jumped over the tornadoes and swung my sword past her. I turned watching blood from her arm soak her sleeve and she swung her sword with the same speed at me. I tried to move away but her sword successfully slashed my shoulder. I held my shoulder as she held her arm. I smiled. "You actually got a scratch on me." I said.

She smirked at me, but noticed something was wrong when she saw that blood stopped running past my fingers.

I removed my hand and she looked at me in shock as my shoulder looked untouched, but bloody. My smile grew, "Curaga..." I whispered.

She screamed in anger and ran at me.

I jumped into the air and landed on the ground. I ran towards her, my sword at the ready.

She slashed the air at me and I disappeared. She stepped back and I hit my sword's flat blade against her stomach. She gasped and sent a powerful wind at me.

I flew to the wall and groaned.

Jenna closed her eyes and held her stomach. She held her stomach which started to leave a bruise. She came to me and picked me up by the shirt. "You ruined my plans, you hid my subordinates. All I want to do is destroy the evil in the universe. Why don't you agree? Don't you hate Darkness as much as I do?" She yelled.

I looked at her with bored yet sad eyes and grabbed her hand. "Because, the way you choose to destroy also destroy the good." I tightened my grasp on her hand and pulled myself free. I landed on my knees and slowly stood up continuing, "I don't hate the darkness. But it doesn't mean I like it. I don't like it at all, but I respect its existence. For without darkness both the Light and I cannot balance the universe." I pointed my sword at her. "Without Darkness, the universe is pretty much doomed." I said and swung my sword.

She moved away. "What do you know?" She asked swinging her sword and locking it in place with my sword.

"I know more than you. I am the Sheer of Hearts!" I said and we moved away. I kneeled on the ground narrowed my eyes. I winced and pressed my stomach. When I hit the wall I heard a crack inside me. I looked up at her.

She has not yet to have any critical wounds, but I know that we are evenly matched.

I closed my eyes, "Two choices..." I whispered. I couldn't go past my limits and I swore to never use the other one. I snapped my head up at the sound of footsteps and held up my sword to block her attack. I closed my eyes. I don't have a choice...

The giant door to the room clicked to unlock as Jenna and I separated our swords and swung it.

The door opened as Jenna's sword pierced my stomach near my heart and my sword pierced her heart.

Jenna stared at me in shock and fell to the ground.

I grunted as the sword was pulled out of me and I let go of my sword. My vision got hazy but I knew my hearing didn't fail yet as I heard Sora's voice.

Sora's arms caught me before I fell to the ground and he called me. He laid me on the ground and shook me. "Rika, please! Don't leave me!"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Sora..." I whispered.

"Rika, don't die!" He said.

"This is my vision... but... as least I... I get to see you... one last time..." I whispered. I reached to touch his face. "Sora... I..." I paused.

"Rika..." Sora he grabbed my hand and placed it against his cheek. "D-don't worry! I have a..." Sora froze as my hand fell to my side and my eyes closed in a peaceful manner. "Rika... Please... don't leave me..." Sora hugged my limp body.


	46. Chapter 46

_**I love you.**_

* * *

Sora laid there for who knows how long and his friends gathered around in silence.

They had tried to release Rika from his arms, but Sora held tightly refusing to let go.

They had stopped trying and just stood there thinking that if only they were stronger they would have reached Rika in time to help.

Angel had left to searched the castle, seeming to know something that the others don't. Finally he returned holding out a small bottle of green liquid to Sora.

Sora, eyes red with tears, looked up at the bottle and looked at Angel.

"Fate had chosen her to die, but I have the power to change that. Make her drink this." Angel said.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"You will see..." Angel said.

Sora took it and brought it to Rika's lips.

A drop of the green liquid slid past her lips and fell down her jaw and to the ground.

Sora looked at Angel.

"Kiss her." He said.

Sora nodded feeling slightly determined and wiped his eyes. He took the liquid in his mouth and grabbed Rika's head. He leaned down to her lips, parting them, and opened his mouth as well letting the green liquid flow down her throat.

Everyone prepared for something to happen but nothing didn't. They sighed and closed their eyes.

Sora sighed and placed his forehead against Rika's. "I really did lose you..." He whispered. He closed his eyes, but they quickly shot open when a warm breath fell to his lips. Sora looked at Rika and noticed her eyes flickering. "Rika!" He said.

Everyone looked at Rika and Sora hugged Rika tightly.

Rika felt drowsy and confused, but she knew Sora was there. She gave a small sigh. "...love you..." She whispered.

Sora looked at her and smiled. "I know you do, Rika... I know..." He said kissing her lips.

Rika closed her eyes to sleep.

Sora placed his hands under her knee and her back. He nodded. "Come on, guys, let's go home."


	47. Finale

**KHfan22: The last chapter...**

**Sora: Wow... amazing huh? You're actually done.**

**KHfan22: Done with you and Rika... and Krixa and Roxas... T.T Oh cruel fate!!!**

**Sora: (pats head) It's okay...**

**KHfan22: (sniffle) T.T**

_

* * *

_

Rika's Report: Finale

It's been a year since the war for the Sheer of Hearts. We all grew up and had some surprising moments. I remember everything clearly, every day, every hour, every moment, every second. Everyone who came after me took me back to Destiny Islands. Where I slept for 48 hours and when I woke everyone but two were present. Sora explained to me that Hikari and Zane had gone back to Midnight Sky to finish Hikari's College Career. I heard interesting news about Sora keeping Zane's crush on Hikari and secret. Who knew? I guess Hikari got what she wanted.

_As I healed myself I was aware of the happenings around me. No surprise that Roxas and Krixa together. I guess I'm jealous. Roxas is stealing my sister! Well Krixa is not a real sister but someone I talk to as a sister. Well I guess I should leave them to their moments. Now, who should I start on? Well Kairi has fallen for a boy named Tidus and he has fallen for her. They seem to get along well. It was sweet when he gave a small star necklace to her. Sora was shocked when she gave Tidus her lucky charm. Poor Sora laughed for a whole day... and passed out from lack of air._

_Riku and Namine made the next couple. I haven't seen them a lot I guess their running around the island. The same for Selphie and Wakka I haven't seen them at all, but I know they're together somewhere. Axel and Demyx just hang around getting used to their new emotions I gave them. Though Axel is becoming a bit girl crazy. He tried hitting on Krixa and earned a red mark on his cheek and a knock out from Roxas. Demyx has started his love for water and music and plans to become a musician. He'll do wonderfully._

_As for Sora and I, we are usually seen sitting in each others arms, sharing eight years of kisses. It's wonderful. Sadly, I have to watch the waves by myself in the mornings. Sora has had enough with watching waves. One cook out was a surprise for me. We were eating and so Sora took everyone's attention and turned to me. I remember his words well,_

"Rika, ten years ago I met you sitting in the shade outside the lobby of Olympus Coliseum. I was nervous when I had to fight you in the preliminaries, because I thought you couldn't fight. You proved me wrong, you amazed me. That continued in our journey to fight Ansem, Maleficent, and you promised to find Kairi and Riku with me. Then we were separated. Remember what I said? 'Rika, I want to tell you something. Rika...' But then something attacked us and you were gone before I could tell you. I wanted to say that I loved you, but I had to wait. And then things got hazy and I don't remember what happened but I woke and found you under Yen Sid's care. And... Okay I'll cut this short (this is followed by relieved sighs). Rika, you are the best thing that happened to me. Before I departed I woke early to get something."

_Here he got to his knees and looked up at me, _"Rika, will you marry me?"_ So I am now Sora's wife and I could never be happier. Now Hikari and Zane are back and we continue our now normal lives as regular grown ups..._

* * *

**KHfan22: The End! Now to talk about upcomming stories.**

**Sora: Oh oh oh! Can I do it?**

**KHfan22: Eh sure why not?**

**Sora: So... What was I supposed to say?**

**KHfan22: (push him away) I will be posting another story that I have to finish. Oh probably post some right now, but I can't tell you what it is about. I want it to be a surprise! I have also two projects! the first... three words is a hint. See if you can figure out what it is! It also has to deal with Krixa.**

**Sora: :(**

**KHfan22: What's wrong?**

**Sora: :(**

**KHfan22: You can say the disclaimer on my next story...**

**Sora: Yay! Did you hear that Roxas?**

**Roxas: ... zzzzzz...**

**Sora: Roxas?**

**Roxas: Wha?**

**Sora: I'm saying disclaimer at the next story!**

**Roxas: That's nice...**

**KHfan22: Umm... yeah okay... Bye everyone!**


End file.
